The Resurrection of Uzumaki
by DrunkenBunny
Summary: AU. All is lost to Nagato, he has no one left, and not even Konan can bring off the cliff of despair. It seems that he will jump off of the ledge until he hears the sweet sounds of Kushina Uzumaki, and her labor pains. The world will know Pain at the hands of the forgotten Uzumaki Clan.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there it's your favorite bunny here with my first instalment of Resurrection of Uzumaki. This isn't my first fic but hopefully it will be the first one that I write where people read.**

* * *

People talking "Narutoooooo"

People thinking "_Why is your head so big_"

Demon/Summon talking "**I'm free"**

Demon/Summon thinking "**_Not again"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own a massive glass of Hard Mikes Lemonade in my rabbit hole. ;)

**Edited: 2/6/2014**

* * *

**Prologue**

After Nagato lost Yahiko he swears to never let his family die again. Years later after many more losses, his heart grows cold to all "family" even Konan the woman he once considered a sister. Than after hearing from "Tobi" that the Kyūbi resides with and an Uzumaki in Konoha, he figures that after the extraction that "blood is thicker than water." So the night that Tobi goes and extracts the Kyūbi from Kushina, Nagato follows. He watches from the background as the new Uzumaki is born into the family than as Minato and now "Madara Uchiha" fights finally as Minato seals the Kyūbi back, now into his son.

* * *

In the woods right after the sealing.

* * *

"Lord Third, do you know what has just happened?" an ANBU in an Owl mask just asked as he saw golden chains whip around the air breaking the barrier that kept them from joining the Fourth Hokage in his fight against the greatest of all the bijū.

An old man leaning against a giant Adamantine Staff, looking upon his fallen predecessor tirelessly said "I've just became the Hokage again; Owl, Panda, Crow gather up the bodies of your past Hokage, his wife and child. I've got to go speak to my people once again." The aged Professor looked into the sky as rain started to pour down. "And someone call my older son, Lemur, he needs to search the cave for his mother."

* * *

An hour later in front of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A large crowd has gathered, nearly half the crowd was in shock the other half was appalled by the day. Atop of the building stood the Hokage in front of a podium, immediately behind is the Village Elders; Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. Behind them were the members the of the Village Council which included the heads of the Village Clans The Shinobi: Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Katō, Kurama, Nara, Nohara, Mitarashi, Sarutobi, Senju, Shimura, Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Yūhi; The Civilian: Funeno, Gekkō, Guy, Haruno, Hagane, Hijiri, Kamizuki, Lee, Namikaze, Mibu, Mitokado, Shiranui, Tobitake, Umino, Utatane, and Yakushi. In all there were thirty-two devastated faces looking down on the crowd.

Looking upon his people Hiruzen gave a silent sigh, "Minato Namikaze your Fourth Hokage is dead, and he perished while fighting for you, his people. The Kyūbi no Yōko is gone! Be strong knowing it was your Hokage that fought and defeated it for you. We'll bury our dead another day, tonight go home to those of you that have house and rejoice that you are alive tonight. The pain of today will stay for entirety so relish in the fact that you are alive now! We will gather again next week for a mass burial of every brave soul that fire has dimed, until then you are dismissed, expect for the council we have an emergency meeting." As soon as the withered Monkey gave his speech, the tattered mass of Konoha released a cry of gratitude in the form of cheers. Thanks to their reinstated Hokage they retained a miniscule amount of hope that the night would get better. All the while this was going on nine sets of eyes were staring at the  
Monkey and his people from the shadows.

* * *

Inside of the Village Council Room.

* * *

Within a room deep inside the village, with ANBU and ROOT guard surrounding the outside, inside of the room stood three tables, one desk size that was carved from the first tree to be torn down for the building of the village. It sat at the front of the room, centered in between two much larger tables. The head table is was where the Hokage sat to his left was the Shinobi Council and to his right was the Civilian Council.

"Hiruzen, great speech as always, now tell us what you refused to tell them." It was another old man that spoke his voice came from the left side of the Hokage, this one looked worse than the him, half of his face was covered in wraps and one of his arms was replaced by some contraption.

"Danzō, I will not repeat myself again, show your Hokage respect, or I will teach it to you." Came the whisper of a threat from an equally old woman that walk dignify with poise and grace she sat on the right.

"How dare you Koharu, like a civilian would" started Danzō

"Would what, do I have to show you again why I sit here, there you go with that Shinobi Clan pride again" stated Koharu with a cold voice.

"Danzō sit down! Koharu the last time you fought someone was over ten years ago, and the same goes for you Danzō, we just survived a meeting with the Kyūbi no Yōko, and we don't need you two fighting again." It was another voice on the right. He looked just as old as the other two. Yet somehow he looked more tired than the rest, maybe it was from dealing with this argument for most of his life, or he might have just lost someone he loved deeply. Once he held the title of Phoenix inside of the ANBU, now he was just a tired old man.

"Thank you again; Homura I don't know where those two would be if it wasn't for you." The aged Hokage said looking at his longtime friend. "And shame on you Danzō and Koharu this is neither the time nor the place, we have gone through far too much for you two to still fight like this. Koharu, it is alright that Danzō addressed me that way; I am not the Hokage now, we still  
must vote on it. I am just holding the chair until we are able to appoint one anew." This of course opened the combined Council to start yelling names at each other, the loudest being him.

It was the young Head of the Nara Clan that stood up. "I will not sit for this type of behavior; we are the leaders of this village act like it." Shikaku Nara looked pleased that everyone quiet down, he headed the Jōnin for a reason. "Now we shall cast a vote to see who we will choose." After collecting the ballots he looked pleased and just said, "Hiruzen."

The Third just gave one long look. Then he collected himself and transformed back into Kami no Shinobi, the man that was hail as The Professor not only for his knowledge on the field but also for his tactical skills. "Alright than if that is the Councils will, Ryôichi Umino, what the status of the Academy."

A man looking to be in his late forties stood up, by the look of him seemed broken, never actually fighting in any battlefield, he became the Academy Principal thorough sheer politics. "Lord Hokage, we lost two dozen students." He paused withholding a sob. "The building has been completely destroyed; we do not have the ability to salvage anything." At that he sat, it was  
days like this he wonder why his son became a Shinobi.

"Alright we will hold classes in the Hokage Tower until we can rebuild. Next!" Silently he praised the gods that his sons were no longer in school.

"Lord Hokage," it was Mebuki Haruno, a civilian turned Shinobi, "The Allied Mothers Force (AMF) is ready to be deployed at moment's notice." The AMF was a quick response group, made of all of the Shinobi mothers. Their skills are from stitching clothes to using jutsu, and Mebuki is the leader of the group.

"Excellent Mebuki, after this meeting locate any that you can to help to the hospital. We still don't have a head count of the total injured and dead." The Hokage dictated to the woman. This went on for about two hours, one person standing up and reporting in on their jurisdiction. Afterwards the Hokage would pause think the most logical next step to take and report it unto them. In total there was about twenty-three of these reports, not every person needed to report in as some of the intuitions did not get affected by the Kyūbi.

Just as the last report was finishing the outside of the room rumbled. Believing that another nation caught quickly on their trouble and was rushing in to finish them off both the Hokage and Danzō stood up. Two ANBU Lion and Grizzly appeared next to the Hokage, and two NE ROOT appeared next to Danzō. "Report" both Hiruzen and Danzō were deathly serious, this is one of the few times that the two seem in sync. In another time it might seem weird for someone else be giving order other than the Hokage but it has been this way for years; after the first time Hiruzen  
became Hokage Danzō approached him with the ideal of a secret ANBU, when Hiruzen agreed Danzō created ROOT, only recently did ROOT became "off books" organization.

Before the masked guard was able to say a word the room filled with a tornado of leafs and wind, when the winds calmed down twenty of the thirty-two assembled were in a fighting stances surrounding the intruding guest. Yet instead of sounds of war breaking out in the room it was the sound deep sound of a croak, the type a large toad would make. Stand atop of the giant toad was Jiraiya the Toad Sage. After silence with in a second Hiruzen was atop of Jiraiya with his faith-full summon Enma in staff form. Jiraiya was impaled into the ground; afterward Hiruzen stood up and headed back to his seat. "Jiraiya, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt a Council meeting" stated a calm looking Monkey.

Jiraiya was slow to rising, the last person to hit him that hard was by Tsunade after he was caught peeping on her last time she was in town. "Damn, Sensei what was that for. I just heard that the Kyūbi broke out, why the hell are you sitting there, where is my student at." After letting those words seep out of his mouth, his eyes bulged out. "Wait don't tell me that something happened, I just left the village because Kushina said that little Naruto wasn't coming for at least another week." At that point he was shaking. He looked around the room every pair of eyes adverted his glaze expect for four. The most harden eyes their bore into his soul threw the playacted sockets that were his eyes.

"Jiraiya, get ahold of yourself you are one of the strongest Shinobi alive, and the source of our spy network you are not allowed to falter." The Old War Hawk rising from his seat commanded his attention; with one look his eyes said it all. 'We've all lost students here,' that's what they said but he wanted to refuse them. In a rare act of kindness Danzō spoke. "You should find a seat; this meeting may as well include you."

As Jiraiya was about to collapse Koharu looked at him with pity and flashed six quick hand signs. A chair made of earth rose around Jiraiya so he wouldn't hit the floor. "Hiruzen, I think you should continue. All of us have had a long day; we need to go home to be with are families now." She had a tired look upon her face; she even forgot to call him Hokage. In her younger days when she was a part of ANBU she was called Canary, it was because of her uncanny beauty and ability to calm even the brutish of man with the soft whisper of her voice. Still even in her old age the voice did not fall on death ears.

"Very well" The Hokage might have broken himself, if it was Jiraiya that died; he was his last faithful student. With a wave of his hand both ANBU and ROOT disappeared, even though ROOT was Danzō's people they would be foolish not to listen to the Hokage. "There is one more thing I wish to discuss tonight the rest will wait until tomorrow." Hiruzen lifted a small carriage from under his table. As he did, nine pair of eyes widens open with fascination. "This, is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the last prove of the Yondaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash and The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. How should we handle him?" Immediately Hiruzen already knew who he wanted to take care of the boy.

Jiraiya's head shot up, and Hiruzen gained a shine in his eye. In a speed that was inhumanly possible Jiraiya rushed from one side of the room to the other. "This is Naruto, he's so small." He was holding the baby up like he would check if the cloudiness of a diamond to see if its real or not. That's when he almost dropped him. "Sensei what is this." Jiraiya did not hold the now new title of Konoha fūinjutsu expert for no reason. A normal person would never see the seal without the holder generating chakra first. Jiraiya channeled chakra to the palm of his hand and pressed it upon Naruto belly. Inwardly Hiruzen cursed his student for being too good.

What happened next shocked everyone, Danzō raised up first. "Hiruzen, what is the meaning of this. Why does the boy have a seal one him?" Danzō was always a worthy opponent for the ageing Monkey.

"Because, he is the jinchūriki of half of the Kyūbi," Hiruzen figured there was no reason to withhold the truth any more. "Minato, bless his soul used the most dangerous seal known to man to defeat the Kyūbi." Danzō immediately thought of his secret ultimatum, the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. Jiraiya knowing better instantaneously started his summoning technique.

"**Jiraiya**," A sad voice said. "**I was just about to have ma and pa summon you to Mount Myōboku**" it was Gerotora the scroll toad.

"Answer me clearly Gerotora, did he use it." Jiraiya's voice was low barely above a whisper, but  
every person in the room heard him loud and clear. "Tell me he didn't use Shiki Fūjin" only two people in the room besides Jiraiya understood the graveness of the seal that was just said.

"Jiraiya-sama," it was the first time this meeting that anyone use any suffix. "What is the Shiki Fūjin" asked the head of Government relations Takashi Katō. He was a chubby fellow he hasn't  
had to do any actually Shinobi work since he spends most of his time with the Daimyō of Fire relating information between the Hokage and Fire Daimyō.

"Hiruzen have you let your Shinobi standards become so low." Danzō was choosing to be very vocal at this meeting. "Takashi it is exactly what it sounds like. In exchange for use of the  
seal the Shinigami comes and takes your soul, even I would not wish that on my enemy."

Takashi spoke again, "What does it matter it would not be the first seal that takes a life."

"Silence! Takashi you speak what you do not understand." The Hokage was out of his seat looking at Jiraiya in a way that he was silently pleading him not to do something. "You do  
not die by the hands of his seal, the Uzumaki created this seal, it has the power to take the life of any and everything, even a primordial being known as a bijū, so the effect of the seal is even great. For the rest of eternity you live within the stomach of the Shinigami, tormented by the death god forever is worse than death."

"If it could do that than why make his own son a jinchūriki" Takashi was testing the patient of  
Jiraiya at this point. Many think his job is an easy one, but when you have to ask question even under the killer intent of a grieving Sannin.

"Damn you Takashi, I was asking Gerotora here a question. So tell me Gerotora did he use it." Jiraiya was practically screaming at this point. No one knew how Naruto was still asleep after all the yelling of this meeting.

"**That he did Jiraiya, I could not stop him he was set on believing that he was going to be the Child of the Prophecy**." Gerotora didn't look that he felt any presser after all that has happened. "**Right before he died he summoned me and told me that the he was only sealing half of the fox into Naruto the rest was to go to hell with him. He could not leave Konoha without a jinchūriki you know that. The balance would be too out of whack**."

"What know, I'm supposed to raise the kid from birth to fight and die like his father and mother." Now Jiraiya was wrecked with emotions that he would never show. He looked at his sensei. "Sorry Hokage-sama I cannot watch the kid I am too busy running your spy  
network." Jiraiya looked as if he lost all hope.

"Jiraiya you're not thinking rationally right now." Said the now exposed Hokage, this was one of  
the things he had planned to bring up at a later date. "Hokage-sama my head have never been clearer," every time Hiruzen heard his prized student call him 'Hokage-sama' it broke his heart. "How is it that you expect me to take care of the kid while I must always be on the move, if memory serves correct jinchūriki should stay in the village? Aren't I right Hokage-sama?" At that moment Jiraiya felt nothing, later he would feel regret they all would.

"Alright Jiraiya, I understand just as the boys Godfather I would have figured that you would want to take care of the boy." Those words were Kunai straight to Jiraiya's heart and Hiruzen knew it, but right know he didn't care. He would apologize a till his lips bleed later. "Then we need options for the boy, any ideals." The Hokage look daggers at the Namikaze Clan, even though Minato was not part of the main family, he brought them the fame that they need to produce over seventy-five percent of Konoha weapons.

Sadly all of the fame they had did not mean they weren't ignorant." How do you expect my clan to watch the boy, when you just said that the demon is inside of him, what if the demon breaks free and attacks us in are sleep, what then?" The lanky man's eyes were already showing the ideal of fox hunts.

"Damn you Yoshi Namikaze, how dare you." Surprisingly the outburst came from the ever static Shibi Aburame. It might have been because he and Minato were on the same Genin team under Jiraiya. This started another argument between the members of the Council.

"Enough the boy is no demon, from this moment forward those who call him one shall meet the Shinigami themselves." The tired Hokage said. "We need to decide where the boy will live, not if have you have no shame."

"The child can stay with me." Said a new voice to the meeting, he emerged into the room as he was part of the shadows the entire time. It was a man draped in a black robe adorn with red clouds, and a hood covering his face.

In a moment's notice the whole atmosphere of the room changed, no longer where they bickering little children they were Shinobi of Konoha. "Who are you, Jiraiya information?" With the showing of this mysterious man the Professor knew that the day just went from bad to worst.

"I don't know Sensei this is bad." Silently Hiruzen smiled at hearing his student call him sensei again. Outwardly he was worried if someone broke into a secret meeting and his spy master didn't know them it wasn't good.

"Jiraiya-taicho, I'm surprised that you forgot about your first students." This time it was a new said that talked and the figure rose from a whirlpool of paper. It was a woman's form that appeared wearing the same outfit, she created an origami flower and threw it to Jiraiya.

"It's not possible, I mean, I thought you all dead, why are you here now I've looked for you three in the past." Jiraiya looked are sporadically as third shadow forming making the three a triangle.

"You left us for dead when you left that day, actually one of us did die since then." Said the new voice from the mass of shadows that appeared.

"Jiraiya what is the meaning of this who are these people, and what are they doing here." The Hokage was getting restless already gearing for a fight.

"Sensei do you remember the Third Shinobi War." Without even looking for the answer Jiraiya know that he would. "These are the reason I didn't come right back."

"You don't mean the" started the Hokage

"Yes it's the Ame Orphans" that was all that needed to be said.

There was no movement for a while not even Tsume Inuzuka's ninken Kuromaru made a sound. Than Naruto made a silent yawn, that was the start of it. Kuromaru transformed into a copy of Tsume, without sound they performed a Fang Passing Fang crashing straight into the woman. She exploded into a million small pieces of paper that covered the entire room. All of the Shinobi scattered, the roof exploded one side there were twenty-one of the villages strongest Shinobi on one side and on the other stood eight robe figures. In the Hokage's arms was little baby Naruto still fast asleep. Kuromaru had all non-combat ready with him.

The Hiruzen stepped forward his Hokage cloak was fluttering behind him, showing he was wearing his battle suit underneath it. "I will tell you once leave or we will make you, its twenty-one verses eight the numbers are not in your favor."

The first man walked forward and pulled down his hood. What came out was a man with red hair and a patch of white in the front. His eyes were purple with a pattern in them. "And I will tell you once hand over the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi or suffer Pain."

"Jiraiya are those, what I think they are." The Hokage said as he looked at the legendary dōjutsu the Rinnegan. With a quick glance at Jiraiya he could tell that it was. "Alright than Seniji, Fugaku, Hiashi go!"

The heads of Konoha dōjutsu welders jump forward, they were Fugaku Uchiha the welder of the Sharingan that enable the user to see chakra flow and grants the user an incredible clarity of perception. Next was Hiashi Hyūga the welder of the Byakugan that gives the user a near 360º field of vision, telescopic sight, and the ability to see chakra. Lastly, Seniji Yūhi the welder of the Akaigan said to be the bridge between the two previous eyes, which gives a minor clarity of perception, and 270° field of vision.

It isn't often when these Clans combine their strength but when they do it's amazing. Fugaku jumped to the back of the group and started flashing threw dozens of signs in seconds. He landed on boar and clasped his hands on Hiashi back "Katon: Flame Fist" at soon as the words left his mouth Hiashi hands were lit ablaze. Than Seniji eyes started to spin madly scanning his field of vision for targets, he went through ten signs and landed on snake. "Worldly Illusions: Led Feet" all eight of the intruders feet turned to stone. Hiashi than made one familiar sign and said "Kage Bunshin" seven additional Hiashi appeared. Each one rushed to a target to take them out, they all performed. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō each hit every mark. The intruders all exploded at the same time. All of which happened within a few seconds, what happened next was faster. The smoke cleared showing eight paper clones. Jiraiya yelled something when the three turned to look they saw paper wrapping them up suffocating them.

"Ino–Shika–Chō your up" the Hokage yelled staring down at his enemies.

Before the Hokage finished speaking, the dōjutsu welders all went stiff and fell to the floor. As soon as they were down a giant ball of Akimichi raced above their heads knocking the woman down forcing her to release her jutsu. She turned to escape when she couldn't move; the mass of meat was coming when it was repulsed away by a force sending him back into his shadow using friend. The woman was replaced with another that slammed her hands into the ground.

"Damn it Jiraiya summoning now." Hiruzen said as a cloud surrounded him. Twenty different types of monkeys appeared around the old man. "Charge" half of the monkey transformed into some type of weapon. The other half grabbed their ally and ran into a battle against summoning. "Shibi, update." The Hokage said smacking a giant bird way with Enma.

"This is troublesome Lord Hokage, it seems that my Kikaichū can get near them, we should use operation flee." Furiously he looked toward Tsume.

"Shibi, stop looking at me that way I told you a thousand times it was Minato's fought. Damn you Minato even in your grave you give me trouble." She yells as pouncing on one of the intruders. Suddenly she was pulled back by a ghostly projection as the man she tackled shot a laser out of his mouth where her head would be. "Thanks Takashi I owe you one."

"If that is your apology, operation flee it is then." Raising his hands Shibi let thousands of Kikaichū fly from his body onto Kuromaru.

"Kuromaru dynamic scratching." Tsume yelled as Kuromaru started to spin atop of the battlefield shaking every Kikaichū off of him with precise skill each hits an enemy. "Told you it was Minato that made Kuromaru eat your Kikaichū." The Kikaichū immediately started to drain on the host chakra.

"Regroup, Now" The Hokage said as he dispelled the enemies last summoning. The twenty-one battle ready Shinobi appeared around the resilient Hokage. "Shikaku what do you see."

"Hokage-sama, each is specializing in a single field of skill. The best outcome for us is to separate into eight specialized assault units." Shikaku was considered the brightest mind in the village for his ability to read things like this in the mist of battle.

"Break it down for me boy, we don't have all day." As the Hokage was saying this, the intruders were regrouping, one summoned a large structure when they walked into it they were healed, and afterward they just stood looking that the boy in his arms.

"Yes sir. By the looks of it one only summons, but they already used up to ten contracts I don't know how deep the skill is." Shikaku had this analytical flare in his eyes.

"Right, Jiraiya, Emiko Hatake, and myself will that her own we have the best summoning strength here, next" The two work like clockwork not missing a beat in breaths.

"One can somehow summon mechanized armor from within themselves; most likely it's the use of a ninja puppeteer." His eyes looked that the man that head was rotating in a full 360 degrees.

"Hiashi, work on finding that ninja, Tsume, Shibi your with him." All three jumps together ready to work, Hiashi's eyes were already bulging.

"Another one is able to somehow attractive and repulsive forces." He was looking at the one that appeared in the room last.

"Let's throw the unmovable force at them, Ino–Shika–Chō, that's your target." The Hokage looked at his Jōnin commander.

"This one is the real trouble it's, the 'healer' of the group whenever one falls down or it seems that we've killed one, it brings it back, it also seems that it heals on contact." Shikaku look at the monstrous structure, troubling even himself to figure out what to do with that one.

Danzō stepped forward and released the item adorned to his arm. Where an arm should have been a human arm in its stead was one made of earth. "Hiruzen the Birds of Prey will take this one on." At the end of his sentence Koharu and Homura jumped to his left and right. Homura flexed his arms and fire blazed up around his body. Koharu pulled two senbon needles from her hair and let it fall down, suddenly air whipped around her letting the hair flow freely in the air. The Birds of Prey was the most renowned ANBU squad known to exist, once thought to be a myth. It was made of Hiruzen's old friends he "killed" the squad after the Third Shinobi War.

And the back in forth between the two continued like this until everyone was dealt with. The Preta Path was going to go against; Noriko Senju, Tsunade's third cousin, Eiko Guy, and Yoshi Namikaze, they used the least amount of chakra of the group. Konan was fighting against Hideo Nohara, Kazue Kurama, and Fugaku Uchiha. Takashi Katō, Chizuko Mitarashi and Seniji Yūhi went against the Human Path. The Outer Path, Nagato, hasn't moved since the start of the battle royale therefore no one engaged him.

While the fight was going on, a mysterious plant like man grew from the ground holding Kushina Uzumaki's body. "I've retrieved the body sir." The creature said without showing its face.

"Right than let's get going, we are starting to lose here." Said the original man that appeared in the room, than all of the intruders retreated around him and the last man in the room rose up his hand and Naruto flew towards him.

"NO! Stop him at all cost." Jiraiya yelled.

"Jiraiya-taicho it was a pleasure to see you once again. I hope that this doesn't cause too much trouble for you." The red headed man raised both hands. "Goodbye next time we meet we both won't come out alive. Shinra Tensei."

Suddenly there was the biggest force that then they felt yet and they all flew backwards. When they got up the intruders were gone. Yet that didn't matter to Jiraiya he rose up and started to scream after them. What it was that he screamed for was unclear at first his voice was unsteady and it came out as a sob. Sooner his voice steadied with a loud wail said, "Nagato Uzumaki you will know death." Everyone their knew that the enemy this Nagato couldn't hear him, but no one dared tell him he kept yelling out until Hiruzen put his hands on his shoulders.

"Jiraiya, there gone." The sentence was simple only three words, yet to the Toad Sannin it felt like a million. The Jiraiya felt that his heart was exposed, ripped out of his chest and crushed. "Everyone go home, we will convene tomorrow morning about this." The Hokage walk way the day just weighted too much. At seeing the Kyūbi he knew his wife was dead, than he promised his dying successor that his son would be seen as the village hero, and now he and his Council of elites had just lost the boy under a surprised attack by unknown intruders. He still had to go home and explain all this to his sons.

* * *

**A/N: Woot Woot, I'm done. Was it good please tell me I wrote 5,196 words for your enjoyment. I know I 'added' a lot of things to this story that's why I wrote AU in the summary. The major need to knows of this chapter is that I made the Elders more human and made them argue with each other, plus all of them being bad ass. I mean they are like 70 + and ninja I don't think you can be weak and survive that long. Also I added a lot of more clans, none of the surnames are made up I just took names from the Naruto Wiki and said they had clans. The one I did the most change to is Yūhi Clan and gave them a dōjutsu, and since their eyes are red like the Uchiha and it is said that the Uchiha are related to the Hyūga I made the bridge here. Give them minor ability of the two clans, also the name just means Red Eye. Please Favorite, and review. Until next time always keep a glass of Hard Mikes Lemonade next to you. **

**Update:3/26/14 I found out that my time line for the Great Shinobi Wars were off. So from here on out everything that happened in the Second and Third Wars are now combined into the Third War. Sorry for the inconvenience, this is a AU though. Thanks for the people that pointed out my mistakes they really help make the story read better. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there it's your favorite bunny here with my second instalment of Resurrection of Uzumaki. Thank you all so much for all of the favs/follows, but my life blood is reviews I crave them. So if you wouldn't mind could you please review the story for me. **

**Also big shout out to by BETA Lancelot Seiten 1. I'm pretty sure that you cant understand a bunny anyway especially when the bunny is drunk. **

* * *

People talking "Narutoooooo"

People thinking "_Why is your head so big_"

Demon/Summon talking "**I'm free"**

Demon/Summon thinking "**_Not again"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own a massive glass of Hard Mikes Lemonade in my rabbit hole. ;)

**Chapter One: Welcome to your new home**

The last thing Kushina Uzumaki could remember was that she was dead. She recalls looking down at her stomach where the Kyūbi's nail pierced through it. Now it was fine, not one mark left. It surprised her how much she could remember.

Yesterday early morning

It was a good day in Konoha, the sun shone brightly and the birds were chirping. She awoke that morning looking into a mop of yellow hair. "Minato, do you think Naruto will have yellow or red hair." She sang in a seductive voice near his ear. The young Hokage didn't move, the red-headed woman sat up. She looked around the room and took in the view.

There was a large bay window that gave them a framed picture of the Hokage Mountain. It was blocked by Minato's awful curtains. He swore they were for good luck. "Something that looks like that it has to be a good luck charm, besides Jiraiya-sensei gave them to me." Her husband's face was finished about three months ago; the work on the mountain took almost a full year. The builder had insisted that the work required more skill than what some simple earth jutsu could achieve.

She removed the heavy wool covers before she looked at her belly. "_Minato what did you do to me, it looks like I'm about to burst_." She thought inwardly, she stood up and wobbled to the curtains and pulled them wide open. The light shone directly on Minato's face.

"Gwah, what's with the light, Kushina?" The Kage grabbed his frog night cap that had fallen on the floor before throwing it at her. "I was asleep."

"I asked you what hair color did you think Naruto would have?" She picks up the cap off the ground and places it on her head. "How do I look?" She smiled.

"Naruto's hair will be orange, like the curtains," Kushina developed a scowl. "And you look like the Queen of the Toads, Ma would be jealous." Minato was now laughing on the bed.

"And here I was going to make my Hokage breakfast." She shrugged "I'll have to just find some one more appreciating of my beauty. Maybe the perv of a man is around."

"Kushina-hime I was only joking" the exasperated man got up to soothe his woman. "Don't look for Jiraiya."

Present

She didn't know why out of all the memories she had, that one to come up right now. After what he did to Naruto she could never forgive him, "NARUTO!" She gasped grabbing her stomach. She could now feel it was flat. She frantically got up to ... she didn't know what to do. She was in this black cement type room and she couldn't call upon any of her chakra. She sat back down. She figured that all she could do for now was recalling the past day events.

Yesterday late morning

"I'm glad you all could make it for brunch." If a regular civilian would have walked into the room now then that person would see either A a bunch of women at a baby shower, or B (which is mostly likely) the majority of the village clans Mistresses babbling like little girls. Kushina knew it was late to hold a baby shower, but because she was the last heir of the Uzumaki Clan, the Hokage's wife, and most of her friends were also pregnant that year, that all also came from clans. Also she had to invite the village's other clans Mistresses and dignitaries from the Land of Fire, this was the only date they all could be there at the same time, and some of them still didn't make it.

Like Minato said it was her duty. Now she was standing in the largest banquet hall Konoha had to offer, it needed to be large because it became a joint baby shower for all Clan Mistresses that was or still were pregnant. She was up in front of everyone give welcomes. "I'm so happy that you could all make it. I'm sure Minato would have been here if he wasn't busy." It was always like this at events for her, she or Minato would welcome everyone in and they would talk politics for the day, she hoped that today would be different. "Let the feast begin." She clapped her hands and waiters appeared out of the back room and started serving the food.

Mikoto Uchiha was sitting at the main table with the other six clans that had heirs that year; she waited for her best friend to return to the table. When the pregnant red haired sat next to her, she leant into the woman's ear and whispered. "Why does everything have to be so extravagant with you?" she looked at the nearly sixty women in the room. "I don't even know half of these women."

Kushina gave a soft laugh. "Well do you see the woman getting served the oysters in the neon red komodo?" Mikoto gave a slight nod. "She's the spy from Kumo, don't tell Hikari though, they've been after the Hyūga's Byakugan for years now."

"I don't know why that would make a difference to me, Danzō has been after the Sharingan for his entire life, and he's from here. Plus it would be funny to see her trying to defend her clans honor with that belly of hers; you know she's almost as big as you." She lend back and sighed, she looked to Kushina's other side where her other genin teammate sat. She smiled and waved to Hikari while stifling in a laugh.

Hikari glared back at her, and leaned into Kushina's ear. "What is Mikoto planning? I can see it on her face." Kushina just shook her head at her longtime friends. "Don't do that again she started it."

Kushina looked at both of the woman. "Look at you two, both of you are grown women and still you fight." She sighed and called the waiter over. She was hungry and pregnant and they weren't making it any better.

"It won't matter." Said Hikari, she was about to do one of her favorite past times. Start a fight with Mikoto. "Little Naruto and Hinata will become married, and I will be your sister. There's not a thing Mikoto can do about it." She pulled her eye down at the Uchiha Matriarch.

The Uchiha glared. "Well, Naruto won't like younger women, and he and little Saskue will become the best of friends. So much both me and Kushina will move in together to let them play all day." She replied with an eyelid down and a tongue protruding from her mouth.

"Hopefully this fight won't continue over to the children." The waiter arrived. "I don't know about those two but I want a ramen fried omelet." The man nodded and walked away. Kushina was tired of their fight.

"Shame on you Kushina Uzumaki, this is not good for the baby." An elder woman with a bent back appeared next to her somehow replacing Mikoto.

"Biwako-senpai, where did you come from?" The Uzumaki woman was surprised by the older Sarutobi.

"Kushina-chan, I did not get this old by spilling my secrets, that food will corrupt the baby's taste." Biwako had become somewhat of a mother figure for Kushina during her pregnancy.

"It's not like I eat this way every day, Naruto just likes ramen, so right know that's all I crave." The woman look like she was just caught red handed.

"You're the mother, the child cannot tell you what to eat…" Biwako was just about to give one of her famous long winded speeches when Kushina's water just broke. "ANBU!" Three masked women appeared in front of her. "Take Kushina to her labor 'room' and someone call the Hokage; tell him his wife is in labor."

Present time

Kushina woke from her memories when she heard someone walking in front of her prison. "Please open the door; I am the Hokage's wife, you don't know who you're messing with right now." She knew Minato died, he was impaled by the Kyūbi just like her, than again she was alive right now; so maybe he was too.

The footsteps stopped right outside of the room. "Fear not Kushina Uzumaki, I know exactly who you are. And the Yondaime Hokage is no longer among the living." His voice was cold; she couldn't help feel sorry for the man. She could hear the pain in his voice, even though she was just told that her husband was dead. "Also do not fear about your child he is here, though the boy seems to be tired. He hasn't woken once."

At the mention of Naruto her heart brightened up. "If that is true can I see him, and why am I locked up. Am I even still within Konoha walls?" Even if the Kyūbi escaped from her, she knew the village wouldn't lock her up for it. However, after Minato shattered her believes, she no longer was so sure about that.

"If I open the door you have to promise not to attack, I only locked you up to know that you wouldn't go frantic when you awoke. Mothers can be rather unpredictable when it comes to their child. To your other question you are no longer within Konoha; you are now in the great city of Amegakure." She heard the man's hand on the doorknob waiting for her response.

"I give you my word I will not attack when the door opens, did you abduct me on Hanzō orders?" Her voice started to crack. "All I want to do is see my baby's face." Kushina's emotion was real, just her answer was fake, she would find out how this mysterious man was. The door creaked open and she could feel her chakra returning to her. As soon as the door was open and the man became visible, she let her chains fly. The golden chains burst from her back like escaping cheetahs, each segment had the word seal written on it. They wrapped around Nagato in a rectangular prism once the chains settled down the word barrier appeared.

"Hanzō the Salamander is also dead, Amegakure is not the same place it was years ago." The man paused, and looked around at the barrier. "I believed you said that I had your word that you would not attack me." Nagato was calm throughout the ordeal.

"Oh, but I did Mr. Red Head." Kushina took her captures view in for the first time. It was a tall slender man who`s hair was as red as hers. He wore a Royal Purple kimono coat, white undershirt and deep purple pants. Then there was his face, the place where his eyes were supposed to be, dawned two matching pairs of colorful orbs or purple, they were the most exquisite eyes she has ever seen. Also upon closer inspection, there were streaks of white in his hair, as if all the life was sucked out of the blood red hair. Momentarily she forgot that she wanted to interrogate him. "I never attacked you; you see this is my Hiden it allows me to set up a barrier with my chakra alone, the only way out is if I wish it."

Nagato eyes widen with surprise, he never knew that the Uzumaki's had any Hiden. "If that is true than I suspect you have me held here for a reason."

"You are a perceptive one." She said with a narrowed glare. "All I want to know right know is where my son is." The chains surrounding the man started to shrink the box further. "Lead me to him, than we might talk."

Nagato gave a slight nod of his head. "If I am to walk, these chains are to be my shackles?" Kushina gave a minor nod of the head. When she did Nagato turned around. "Follow me than, I will take you to your child." The two stared to walk back into the hall.

Kushina couldn't help but look around the strange place that she awoke in. The walls were made of a deep cherry wood, her own Uzumaki Clan insignia was imbedded into every three walls. "What is this place and why is my clan's symbol everywhere?" Very seldom did the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero get nervous, now was one of those few occasions. She thought that the man might be some fanatic, or maybe he was a distant relative. As they continued to walk, the man did not reply so she just keeps looking, to her right they passed some windows. "I wonder what has become of this village." Out the window she looked, and then she audibly gasped.

"Impressive isn't it? Most have never seen a town made of metal. We had to build to this way because it rains most of the time." For the first time since their initial meeting, the man talked. "The name is Nagato by the way, not Red Head."

"The mystery man has a sense of humor, who would have thought." She never took her eyes off of the sight. "Keep walking I would like to see my son." They walked for about five more minutes until 'Nagato' stopped at a door. "Is this where my son is?" The man nodded. Kushina rushed past him and pulled the door open wide. Her heart stopped, if only just for another second. What she saw brought her to visible tears. Naruto-chan, her baby was sleeping like an angel. She released the man from her prison, and ran to the baby's side and knelt down next to him to hold him.

"As I promised I never meant to bring the child harm, all I wish is to talk to you." With a face full of tears of joy all Kushina could do was nod her head, no words could escape  
her mouth. "My full name is Nagato Uzumaki and I would like to rebuild our clan."

Kushina heard every word the man said but couldn't careless right know. "Just give me a minute with my child and we can talk." She was glade that her voice started to work again. Nagato nodded and walked away and closed the door behind him.

As Nagato turned around he saw a familiar face, there was only one person in the entire town that would step into his house uninvited. "Konan, what do I owe the pleasure."

"None or maybe it's the woman that I almost died to get." Konan was all ways loyal to Nagato just the meeting with their former sensei brought up bad memories. "Have the two of you talked yet." She was always direct with him.

"No, not yet at least, the woman just came back from the dead and saw her son for the first time. I will give her a minute I am a kind god." He said the last part with a wink. It was a running gag with the two of them.

"I understand Lord Nagato." She said with an over exaggerated bow.

Back in the room

"Oh, my little baby Naru-chan, what will we do we can't go back to Konoha now. "Again her eyes were wet. This time they were wet with tears of joy. "I had such a good life planed for you, dattebayo." She wiped her violet eyes that turned blood shot over this ordeal. "You were going to grow up filled with love, now that can't happen because of your imprudent father." She lifted Naruto up from the carriage and laid with him on a bed in the room. "From now on it will be me and you against the world." The baby woke for the first time and looked straight into her eyes, as if he understood her. The two of them stayed like that and fell back to sleep, Kushina let her emotions take her back to the  
moment when she stop loving Minato.

Yesterday post-birth

"Minato, step away from the Kyūbi Jinchūriki." A masked man had abducted her child and held a kunai to its neck.

"Minato get Naruto, don't worry about me." A tired Kushina screamed at her husband. He was just standing there like a Nara deer in the headlights. She couldn't do anything right know, the Kyūbi was fighting her way too hard. "_You will stay in there Kyūbi_." The sweat on her brow was visible.

"Just shut up Kushina, I can't move I have to protect my village before my child." She couldn't believe him after just one look at her Naru-chan she fell in love. Did he not do the same?

"Yondaime, it seems you are having trouble thinking right now." The masked man interrupted the couple from fighting. "Let me help you decide." She saw him slap an explosive tag on Naruto's blankets and throw him into the air.

"MINATO!" For a second she believed that he would let their child die, than he disappeared into a yellow flash. "Who are you, what do you want with me?" She stared the masked man down.

Somehow the masked man developed an appalled look on his face. "Why would I do anything to you; you just had a child Kushina, I would never hurt a woman in your state. But the Kyūbi might, all I want is for nature to take its course." The man gave a deep menacing laugh and his eye wheeled into a Sharingan.

As the extraction was happening, it felt as if all her blood was being pulled from her body. The pain was never ending but all she could think about was how cruel Minato was acting. She saw all of the chakra leave her body and form the demon she kept at bay since her grandaunt died. The Masked Man looked at her and laughed. "The Uzumaki vitality is truly amazing for you to survive the extraction. I will leave you with a gift before I kill you. You aren't the first Uzumaki I've met." Kushina looked exasperated, there was more of her family still alive. "Kyūbi finish the job." She thought this would be the end of her when she saw a familiar yellow mop of hair. Her surroundings changed to a shack outside the village.

"What did you just let it happen!" Minato started to yell at her, Kushina thought it was some type of genjutsu, she tried to expel it. "How could you let the Kyūbi get out? Now I must clean up your mess." With that he was gone in a yellow flash again.

She didn't know which pain was greater. That of the Kyūbi getting extracted from her body or that of Minato her beloved husband acting so cruel to her. She looked up and all the pain in her body subsided, the face of Naruto calmed her down more than anything else in the world. "Yellow, why did it have to be yellow?" She started to cry. "Hey, Naru-chan from now on it will be my and you against the world, is that alright buddy." The barely minute year old baby look up and laugh with innocence only he could have.

About thirty minutes later (still past)

Kushina was just about to close her eyes when Minato came in. "Come on, we have to seal the Kyūbi back up." She looked at him weakly, before he picked up Naruto.

"It was just extracted from me I need a little time to regain strength for another sealing." She grabbed onto his arm and they disappeared.

"Sorry Kushina, you're not the one were sealing the Kyūbi in. If we did you would die and the beast would just reincarnate later." Kushina looked around for whom they were going to seal the Kyūbi in, no one else was around.

"No, Minato he is our child. We can't let him grow up like that." She looked at Minato and he just looked away.

"It's your own fault for letting the Kyūbi get extracted in the first place." His voice was cold to her ears. "Now I must seal the monster into my only son."

"Please Minato it doesn't have to be that way; I can drag him into me. You will be ready when it revives." She pleaded with him. "He is _our_ son we cannot let him live that way."

"Do you know why the reason I saved you that day long ago?" She didn't know where the question popped up from. "It was because you were the Jinchūriki; I have always wanted to become Hokage you know." The words were starting to pull at her heart. "So I always researched on how to become a Kage, one of the most common things are actually that Jinchūriki are related somehow to the Kage." Kushina didn't want to believe it, but she knew where this was going. "That's why Kushina, that's the reason I saved you, it was to become Hokage. Now in order to immortalize my position I will seal it into my own son. They will hate him and love me more. You were nothing more than a tool for me to become Hokage, for that I am sorry. But you will still be there to raise him. That is why right now I'm asking for your help, I will die and you can raise our son any way you like." Never in her life have Kushina hated someone more than now.

She produced chains out of her back. "I will help you, if only forsake of seeing you die, Naruto will know the type of man you are. And he will hate you for it." The next part Kushina was unsure of, she thought she saw him smile, if only for a brief second. "I can't believe I once wanted to be Hokage if that is what it took." She covered her, Minato, Naruto, and the Kyūbi in a dome of chains and then the sealing began.

Present time

Kushina lifted her head up, it took her a second to realize where she was. The door squeaked she turned her head hoping it was Minato, and the whole last day was an awful dream. No it wasn't him, it was Nagato, the reason she's alive. "How is it that I'm alive?" The day was making no sense to her. "And don't say something smart like 'by breathing.'"

Nagato exhaled a breath and took a seat in the chair across of her. "Do you know what the What is?" He knew that what he said would make no sense to her.

"What is What? What the hell are you talking about dattebane?" She was flustered by the man's actions. The more she wanted to know, the more mysterious he became. He still looked as if he was still waiting for an answer. "No, tell me what is What."

"The story is as filled with as many mysterious as the Sage of Six Paths. You know of him right." In Nagato's eyes were a light she had yet to see.

"Of course I know him; he's the mythical man that found chakra and taught it to everyone. Everyone heard the story when we were children." Kushina was starting to get every confused, she couldn't figure out what this What had to do with how she was alive.

"Well that's were your wrong, the Sage was alive and human as much as you or me. Also he wasn't the first to have chakra, it was his mother." It was at that moment Naruto began to cry for his mother's sweet milk. She uncovered her breast and started to feed him.

"Oh, is that so. If it was then how would you even know?" Nagato pulled an ancient looking scroll, on its clasp was the Uzumaki insignia." Where did you get that."

"If you would kindly let me finish you would find out, as I was saying the first person to ever have chakra was the Sage's mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she was a princess of her time. Within her kingdom there was a great war being fought, and it seemed there was no end. So she prayed to Kami for a miracle, what she got in return was a dream of a tree high in the mountains. So that night she left without telling anyone." Nagato was getting into his story when...

"If she was a princess wouldn't people be worried." It seemed like a logical question to her.

"I was getting to that, when she left the king became furious, thinking that his enemies came on during the night and stole his daughter. He raised a campaign that brought the death toll to new heights. All while this was going on, his daughter was on her pilgrimage to the tree she saw in her dreams. Once she got there, she prayed again, the next day Kami came to her in person. With Kami was a fruit from the tree in her dreams, she was told that the fruit had the power to stop all wars, and to create them if she wasn't careful. Kami said that she would get this all if she promised that when asked what the name of the fruit was she would replay it was the What."

"Ok so she makes are promise and gets the fruit, right? What does that have anything to do with the fact that I came back from the dead." Kushina thought it was a sweet story, but it wasn't what she wanted to know.

Nagato patience was being tested, he hated when people interrupted him. "If I could finish you would find out. Yes, she makes the promise, than she travels back to her home and finds the new destruction. When she asks her father how it happened, he explains his grieve looking for her. Kaguya could not accept it and says this is the reason she left in the first place. She than shows her father her knew found ability and tells him the story of how she received it. The king then asks the question what is What and she refuses him, regardless he see it as a new way to wage war. She later realizes that it is her father that continues the war because of his greed, so she kills him and marries the prince of the rival kingdom creating peace. The Peace lasted for a while and the new queen and king had a child named Hagoromo, you know him as the Sage of Six Paths. The child was born with chakra, and the ultimate dōjutsu called the Rinnegan."

Kushina was in awe she had heard the story many time but never like this never with so much… belief.

"You see, the tree that gave Kaguya the power was furious with her. It had agreed to give her and only her power of chakra. Thus it felt betrayed by her and Kami and transformed in its animosity. The transformation was into a beast stronger than all of the other bijū combined, if fact the bijū were created from the beast its name is the Jūbi. With the creation of the Jūbi humans of the world had something to fight against. It was only with the help of Hagoromo that humans were able to defeat the beast. He sealed it into himself and became the world's first Jinchūriki. He went on to live a full life, he taught others how to harness and use chakra. On his teaching he married and had three children two sons and a daughter; the first son was born with his ocular powers gaining the strength of this powerful chakra and spiritual energy, which we call ninjutsu and genjutsu also he received the same eyes as the Sage that we know as dōjutsu. The second son physical powers gaining the life force and physical energy, which we call senjutsu and taijutsu he was also gifted with the ability to combine elements we know this as kekkei genkai, lastly his daughter inherited his mental powers gaining his writing skills and weapon knowledge, which we call fūinjutsu and bukijutsu she was given his treasured tools. On the Sage's death bed he knew that when he past the Jūbi would be set free again, so with his ability he separated its chakra into nine parts that created the nine bijū than he took its empty carcass and heaved it into space and formed the moon around it." Nagato was pleased with the story so far in the fact that Kushina hadn't interrupted again until.

"The story is beautiful and all, but again what does it have to do with me." She loved the story and the fact that it was Nagato that was telling it. However, there was a filling deep in her pit that she couldn't shake. "And why does this sound so familiar to me?" It was not like she ever heard this version before, did she?

"Let me finish we are almost there, at Hagoromo's death bed he choose his heir to continue to spread his word of peace. One would think it would be the oldest son, but again that person would be wrong, Hagoromo entrusted his mission to his younger son. The older son became anger with his brother, claiming he stole his birthright they never settled it and their feud led down to their children. Now they are known as the Uchiha and Senju clans, the brother younger sister got tired of their feud and left home she married away into a family named Uzumaki. That is the story of the Sage and his family, now why would I tell you this, well it's because I, Nagato Uzumaki, is the Second Sage of Six Paths. The eyes that I have are the ever same as those that the Sage had. With them I have the same abilities, which also include powers of life and death. I used my powers to bring you back from the gates of death." Now that Nagato was finished, he expected questions from the ever-talkative Kushina. Surprisingly she said nothing for a while. Finally she spoke.

"So you can just go around bringing people back from death. How is that possible, with that you can bring back any and everybody, could you even bring back our clan?" Her eyes were staring to water again; she missed her family she escaped a few weeks early to take the place of her grandaunt. Now she somehow believed Nagato and wanted him to bring back her loved ones. "I just remember, that story it's the one from Uzushiogakure. My father used to tell it to me before bed. Are you telling the truth are you really the same."

"No, I can't bring everyone back. There are limitations to the skill, I can't bring back anyone more than a day past and the comeback in the same condition they were in three hours before death. That way if the person was deathly ill before it wouldn't help. Also every time I use it a couple of strains of my hair drains of all life. Once if my hair transforms all white than I too will die, it is not the only technique of mine that would do that changes my hair, but it is the most potent. Having the power of a Kami is not all that it would seem in the end." Nagato rarely told anyone of his weaknesses, but Kushina was different. She was family. "Now Kushina Uzumaki will you join me and the restoration of are clan, and finishing the plan of the First Sage of Six Paths, bringing peace to all nations of the world.

Kushina didn't know what to do; Nagato just told her that he was on some type of holy crusade brought to him by the Sage of Six Paths. "At first my heart wants to say yes, but I can't help but get a filling that you aren't telling me the whole true." Probably a part of her was not ready to let Konoha go, it was her home for years before this happened. Then again, She now hated it more than Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri together. "_And kumo tried to kidnap me once when I was younger_" Also she couldn't help but remember what the masked man had said. 'You aren't the first Uzumaki that I`ve met. I`ve met another Uzumaki before.' She couldn't help but wonder if this was the Uzumaki that the masked man spoke of. "You know, you never told my how you came to finding that scroll."

"Oh, that I went to the ruins of Uzushiogakure and found it with in the temple, not by any nefarious means might I add." Nagato really hoped that she would join him. "If you join me, then we can talk about much; my parents died really young, I never really got to learn any of our family's skills. All I found in the village was scrolls of history. It seems that you have what I need and I have what you need. So will you join me?"

"Nagato, I do not know much of you besides that we are related by blood. Yet I cannot return to Konoha anymore, it seems that we are now stuck together by fate. I will join you and your mission." For the first time in a while, she felt a genuine smile appear on her face.

"Fate, Kushina is a funny thing. Once I thought fate was the reason I received these eyes; than once someone told me it was fate that so many of my comrades died. Now you say it is by fate that we are stuck together, I wonder what fate has destined for me next." Nagato smiled at the woman. "We have much to talk about, Kushina." With that Nagato arose from his set, and walked to the door. "Follow me into a new order, no follow me into a new world for _fate_ has decided that we will rebuild what was once lost to this dissident place. We shall return what it took three great nations to destroy. We will being about the resurrection of the Uzumaki clan."

Kushina didn't know it but taking Nagato's hand would change the course of history, with the interlocking of their figures they would bring the world to fear the Uzumaki name. As they left the room she took one last glance at Naruto, and the man he would have become. No longer will he be Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, from this day forward he will be known as Naruto Uzumaki, The Yellow Prince of Amergakure. "Where are we going?" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was feeling nervous again.

"I will show you your new family, the member of my organization that will help us achieve our goal." Nagato adorn the glimmer in his eyes that she loved again. "Our name will make people see the light we are Akastsuki. Right now there is about six of us including you." At this point they were running down the hall Nagato was in a rush to show her the members.

"How will six people will we change the world. We need a work force big enough to go against the great nations."

"Each of our members are strong enough to be a Kage, some like me are even stronger. You will meet them soon; then there will be no one that can question our collective strength." They ran outside of the building that they were and started to jump across buildings. They hastened to a stop in front of a complex with this face. "This is Akastsuki be ready." They opened the doors, walked in, and was surrounded by darkness. Nagato slipped away leaving Kushina alone. "Your test begins now."

* * *

**A/N: Alright done. This chapter is 5,978 words, I plan on releasing a new chapter semi monthly. Please Favorite, and review. Until next time always keep a glass of Hard Carrot Juice next to you.**


	3. Chapter 2

** A/N: Sorry about the late update, the last two weeks were a little hectic for me. My computer crashed on me so it took a while to recover what was already rewritten on it. Shout out to MAXFIC I got some of the ideals on how to use Chakra chains by reading his story. All if not most of this justu I use in the story is gotten off of Narutfanon wiki.**

**Once again thank you Lancelot Seiten 1, for BETA reading for me, he really does make my bunny written scribbles legible. **

* * *

People talking "Narutoooooo"

People thinking "_Why is your head so big_"

Demon/Summon talking "**I'm free"**

Demon/Summon thinking "**_Not again"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own a massive glass of Hard Mikes Carrot Juice in my rabbit hole. ;)

* * *

**People Chapter Two: Pass/Fail-everything you know is a lie.**

"Your test begins now."

Those where the last words Kushina heard before she was engulfed in darkness. Only through years of training, and experience made it possible for her to hear a break in the normal whispers of wind. The piercing sound made its way to her. She knew it wasn't meant to kill so she grabbed the object from the air. The object she grabbed was just inches from her face, and the intruder to her space was a kunai. She hadn't felt the cold metal in nearly a year, Minato pulled her off of active duty as soon as they found out she was pregnant." What's this for, what test are you talking about? Nagato where are you?"

Out of the empty space around her, she heard him call out to her. "We must see if you are worthy to join us. I told you, our group are made up of shinobi at the level of Kage. No normal ninja can know of us yet. Don`t worry about what will happen to Naruto if you die. If it does happen, then I will raise him for you."

Kushina didn't know if he was trying to taunt her, but it was working. "I don't know if you know the saying 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned', but right now I'm pissed; I was the second best Kunoichi behind Tsunade one of the three great Sannin of Konoha." She didn't know what the test would be, but it would be best if they feared her.

"Ah, I haven't heard from my good old teammates in a while. Now that I think of it, it was not since that foolish old Monkey tried to kill me. Please Kushina-chan tell me how they are doing." A new voice developed from the darkness around her.

The smell of snakes intruded her senses, Kushina haven't heard that voice in a long time. She once looked up to Orochimaru, then he deserted the village. Now she was in the same boat as him, she briefly wondered if people would think of her as a traitor. "Orochimaru I guess this is where you've been hiding." Her goal was to strike fear into them, but somehow it backfired on her. "Tsunade left soon after Minato got the hat, she had him sign off on a traveling license. Jiraiya still runs the spy network." She figured they already knew that much.

"If my memory serves correct she recently developed a Hemophobia am I right?" Kushina nodded in the darkness. "Ku ku ku, it's not wise for your leading medic to be afraid of blood is it?" If she wasn't positive that they were taunting her before she was now.

"Enough with all of the small talk, what is this test I need to take. Perhaps I am to fight one of you? The test is supposed to make me shake right." As of this second she knew one of the members had the Rinnegan, and the other was the Snake Sannin. She could only imagine who was next.

"Well said Kushina, we have spent too much time talking. The test is relatively simple all you have to do is _survive_." Nagato's voice was menacing she didn't know what he meant by survive but it couldn't be good. "This group is made up of survivors. It was born through survival, so you must be initiated by survival. Good luck Kushina because you must face the might of two other members of Akatsuki for a full hour. Let us see if you can _survive_ it."

The one good thing Kushina heard from Nagato's speech is that she would not have to fight him. The thought of facing the man who claimed to be the new Sage of Six Paths was sure to be a difficult thing even if she was at full strength. Though the rest of his speech made her quiver. To face two enemies that she know nothing about was not her favorite thing to do. Just then she heard a primitive sound, of a creature calling out. "Be quiet Samehada you will get to taste the Uzumaki chakra in one second."

This was good for Kushina she had heard the name Samehada before. It was during a discussion she had with the blacksmith once, before she bought her sword. She now knew another member of Akatsuki now. "Kisame Hoshigaki, it's not good to give you opponent any information so that they might find out about you, after all the Monster of the Hidden Mist is even known in Konoha. Nagato what type of people do you hang out with, Orochimaru who betrayed Konoha for his illegally testing on humans. And Kisame Hoshigaki who killed his own master to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." She was feeling confident know that she was becoming familiar with her enemies.

"Kushina, it is a shame that you believe everything that your village tells you. I wonder what they will start to say about you, Kushina Uzumaki the woman who unleashed the Kyūbi no Yōko upon her village in order to defect from it." Truthfully Nagato was surprised that she knew as much as she did. The identities of the organizations members were usually kept hidden, and their own villages wanted no one to know that they escaped. "Since you know so much about the both of them, they will be your opponents. We will see if they can live up to their reputations."

"Nagato how can you say that, you of all people know that the Kyūbi escaped, I'm ready when your lackeys are." She didn't know if anyone but Orochimaru would be offended by the statement.

"You insolent girl, I will show you why I am known as a Sannin." This was good for Kushina since she knew a limited amount of Orochimaru's skills, thus knowing how to fight him. She started to form a Chakra Sphere in her hand, Minato was teaching her his own jutsu, the Rasengan but they never finished the lessons. The incomplete Rasengan was almost about to burst when she smashed it into the cold earth beneath her feet. As she expected it annihilated about a half dozen snakes going after her legs.

She let her chains release form her back once again, this time they traveled along the floor, walls, and roof searching the unknown area. Once the chains connected at the top of the roof the room, it lit up, her chains gave a faint glow now she was able to see what exactly was happing. Looking around she took in her opponents, noticing that they all wore the same outfit, long dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. As she guessed Orochimaru and Kisame were there, next she looked at the two unknown members, one was a female she was a little taller than herself, her hair was blue and she had grey eyes with lavender eye shadow. The other man? If that was what you would call it, had two venus fly-trap like branches sticking out from his side, with green hair, yellow eyes, and his face was split into two different halves one was black, and the other white. "So this is the mighty Akatsuki, it doesn't look much to me right now."

With that statement Kushina jumped back and lifted the right leg of her green dress, her upper thigh had the Uzumaki swirl on it. She bites her thumb and let the blood flow, before smearing it on her thigh, a sword appeared in the air in front of her. It was not a normal katana, hers was double sided otherwise known as a Kogarasu. The blade was made out of black gold with Bo-hi, the Tsuka's ray skin was golden while the color of the ito was red like her hair. It was wrapped battle style, it had a bamboo saya, and a traditional black squared Tsuba. She got into a relaxed stance and raised the unsheathed blade over her head. "Come on boys, let's dance." Kushina was ready to fight.

The primal growl sounded off again. "I know Samehada I can't wait to taste it either hopefully it's not too hot." With that Kisame ran into battle raising his own weapon, passing by Orochimaru he lashed his blade at Kushina. Metal rang out against shark skin as the two blades clashed, Kushina flipped her blade and slid it along the side of the bandage wrapped Samehada letting it breathe free. "Kushina Uzumaki you even knew what was under the bandages didn't you? Delicious I can`t wait to taste it. Ha ha ha this will be fun, two swordsman fighting to the death; isn't putting your lives on the line, just so exciting."

In all actuality Kushina was surprised to see the actual released form of Samehada, she had heard that it was a living creature but she never imagined it would have a mouth. She jumped back away from Kisame and started to flow wind chakra into her blade. "Sorry Kisame we cannot have the battle you want, I have to fight Orochimaru as well." With that she flipped around Kisame and was poised to strike him into his back. Without Kisame even reacting, Samehada sprung around his back and absorbed the chakra. Momentary surprised that a blade curved like that, she was hit by the scales growing into her skin.

"Well Samehada I guess she wasn't all what we thought huh." With that said Kisame turned around and swiped at the woman's legs. Kushina jumped above the monster and let another chain release from her back, it wrapped around Samehada, which went stiff. "What did you do to Samehada?" The chain was creeping up the sword onto Kisame's hand. Briefly he released the blade, and flashed through signs. "**Suiton: Wild Water Wave**." A large wave was released from his mouth shooting towards Kushina. The chain around the blade released and made a wall in front of her. The water hit the wall and protected her.

"Have you not wondered why my chains around the room have not disappear if they are made of chakra and Samehada absorbs it." Kisame developed a look of recognition on his face. "It's because of my chains special ability. They seal away anything that they touch including the ability of your weapon. That sword will have no effect on me, you'll have to try harder to win if that was your trump card." The only thing Kisame did was widen his smile. "You have been considered the Zero-Tailed Beast, but unlike you I had a real Tailed Beast inside of me. How about we see exactly who has the most chakra."

"You know Kushina Uzumaki I like you, hopefully you don't die today." Kisame gave a sinister smile and raised Samehada pointing straight upward. "**Heavenly Ocean Blessing**." Suddenly a large column of water came down from the sky, surrounding Kushina and immobilized her. Then spikes erupted from within the pillar, they skewered the frozen woman. Blood flowed from Kushina's powerless body, Kisame, with a grin turned around. As soon as he turned the bloody body transformed into a pile shadows.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you should yield, in a battle of ninjustu you can't win." Kushina had her blade against his neck, the skin in front of his jugular was already split. Surprisingly Kisame ran against the blade and decapitated himself, the headless body melted away into water. Kushina turned around to see Kisame hands flying through signs, in return she was going through her own set.

"Kushina this is the most fun I have had in a while." He finished his set first. "**Suiton: Swordfish Dance**." The water column burst and grouped together to make fifty swordfish that flew towards her.

The deadly fish were feet in front on her when she finished her signs. "**Suiton: Great Whirlpool**" Kushina started to spill water from her mouth into the space where the swordfish were coming. The water transformed into a whirlpool that grew bigger each time a fish swam into it, once Kisame's assault subsided the whirlpool fell onto the floor. She stepped into the water and put her hands into the tiger sign. From the water rose nine copies of Kushina. "I'm tired of this game Kisame, I already told you, you can't win in a game of ninjustu." The nine clones separated into three groups, they all rushed through hand signs. "I will say this one last time, yield."

Kisame laughed a maniacal grunt. "You'll have to do better than absorb some fish to scare me." He picked up Samehada and slashed it into the air in front of him. "**Rising Shark River**." The after shadow of the blade produced multiple five foot long sharks with glowing blue eyes that flew towards the group of Kushinas.

"Fine, have it you way." Simultaneously the nine Kushinas let out a war cry in the form of a justu. From each group a dragon arose. The water, fire, and wind beasts raised up interlinking within each other. "How do you like it, it's my combination attack. **Juvenile** **Hydra**, it may only have three heads but it packs a punch." Kushina raised her right hand towards Kisame and monster attacked, destroying the sharks it passed through.

About half way to Kisame two Rashōmon gates appeared creating a giant explosion. "My, my Kisame you are lucky you aren't the only person little Kushina is fighting today." Orochimaru appeared in the cloud of debris pulling the Sword of Kusanagi from his mouth." Hopefully you two didn't forget about me."

"You know Orochimaru, I always wondered when you broke bad. You were once the Third's favorite student." She notice him visibly flinch when she mentioned him. "Is that a sore spot for the mighty Snake Sannin?" She used a Whirlpool Shunshin and appeared behind him. "I wonder what color is a snake's blood." She whispered into his ear, next thing she did was slice Orochimaru in half.

Orochimaru's body broke off and turned into snakes. "It's red just like yours." He was behind her licking the top of his lips with blood lust. "Did you actually think something like that would work?" It was a rhetorical question. "If so, I see the old man will just let anyone become a Kunoichi these days. Is the census low?" He grabbed his weapon, while raising it towards Kushina. "Do you know why I love this weapon?" Kushina just grabbed her blade and shifted into a ready stance. "Because it was forged by Kami himself, not even the Sage of Six Paths could break it. Do you really thing that flimsy thing in your hands have any chance against it?"

Orochimaru raised the sword up to Kushina's head height and made the blade grow. When the blade was inches from her face, Kushina ducked underneath it, she lifted her own blade in pushed Orochimaru's weapon into the air. The Snake's weapon continued to grow, it struck the barrier before it was stopped in its tracks; forcing the area to tremble under the force. "Orochimaru-san I would have believed you, being as wise as you are, to know that it is not the sword that makes the man it is the man that makes the sword." When Orochimaru retracted the sword there was a fine scratch mark along the middle of his blade.

"Little Kushina Uzumaki I remember when you first came to Konoha, your own village was on the brink of destruction. Mito-san was so sad that you had to take on her burden, she begged the Third to send help." Orochimaru raised his hand to his hair that was hanging over his face and flipped it out of the way. "The Old fool refuse saying some trash about not having enough personal as it was. Even though Tsunade, Jiraiya, and I just came back from the fight with Hanzō, we offered to go. We would have at least made a dent in the enemies' forces, but of course the Old Fool would rather have his strongest pawns stay close to him than help his own allies." Orochimaru was an expert in messing with people's mind.

"What is it what your trying to say, is it that The Third is the is the big bad wolf and your little red. Even if what you said was true, your hands are still covered in innocent blood." Kushina was getting pissed she lifted up her sword and charged at the Snake-man. In her rage she forgot about her other opponent and it cost her. Kisame was upon her in a flash, he once again had Samehada at his side.

"Uzumaki don't forget about little old me." Something is Kisame's brain was wrong and he knew it, he loved the passion of battle too much. He did a back slash at the new initiate; Samehada jagged teeth tore through her skin grabbing a considerable amount of flesh and chakra as he did. Kushina fell forward at the feet of the Snake Sannin. "Look how the mighty have fallen, please tell me what you said again, wasn't it something about winning against me."

Kushina stood up, she coughed out a hand full of blood. "I said it and I meant it." Suddenly all of the chains in the room shrank then let out the members she was not fighting, and just enclosed her, Orochimaru, and Kisame. "You two should have never gotten close two each other. Now you mine." Kushina jumped out of her chained box and started to go through signs. "Any last wishes."

"Ku ku ku, Kushina you are a resourceful one." Little did Kushina know Orochimaru knew exactly what she was about to do, he had saw it once when Mito-sama was fighting. "Do you think this little trick will work against me?" Orochimaru started to form his own set of signs.

"Hey, Orochimaru mind sharing what's about to happen to the rest of us, we are on the same team right now, right?" All he saw was that Orochimaru mouthed the word fire.

"**Katon: Fujin Trap**" Kushina shouted, from her mouth erupted a steady stream of white fire. Both of her opponents were enveloped in the raging white hot flames as they raged on for about thirty seconds when she stopped the stream from her mouth. She let the chain break apart, the first couple of links transformed into sharpened blades and stab the remains of whatever survived.

When the flames died down all she saw was a skewered and burnt Orochimaru; Kisame was nowhere in sight, and Samehada was laying on the floor. Abruptly Orochimaru mouth opened and he regurgitated himself, and Samehada's mouth opened and Kisame came out. Both of them walked out of her strongest attack without any scratches. Yet she still was losing a considerable amount of blood from the shark man's last attack. "Hey, Kushina that was a hot attack, you gave Samehada stomach burn." Kisame was yawning as he stretched.

Orochimaru and Kisame raised their respective weapons and walked towards Kushina. She back tracked, starting to fear for her life, she didn't know what else to do. She had used some of her best moves and they stopped them at every turn. Her back hit against the wall, she was in a corner of the room, with no escape in sight, and the men were still approaching. She grabbed her blade and held it out in front of her. Orochimaru was getting closer while approaching with a sinister smile on his face, he reach out his left hand to touch her. Kushina slashed at it, his arm where the blade would have connect to split apart with snakes and reformed. His hand was on her shoulder and all Kushina could think about was Naruto growing up as an orphan. Orochimaru's smile brighten showing his perfect white fangs. "Congratulations, are in due. Welcome into Akatsuki."

The light in the room came on with a befuddled Kushina staring back at the old Sannin. "What?" She blinked her eyes, her mind wasn't processing what was happening at the moment. She would have thought he might killed her but he congratulated her instead. "What did you say?" Her face now said full bewilderedness. In her state of awkwardness, Nagato arose from his siting area and summoned a monstrous structure.

"Are you hard of hearing Kushina-chan, I said welcome to Akatsuki." Kushina looked behind the man to see her other opponent just wrapping Samehada back up. "The hour is up and you've survived; you are known a member of the world's most dangerous group. Don't tell me you weren't keeping time, that last stunt of your was finished when the time ran up. Surly I believed it was the reason you stopped the onslaught." Orochimaru just walked away and sat on a couch in the section Nagato was in. He motioned for her to follow after him. "We have much to talk about, after you are healed that is."

Kushina just blinked she forgot all about the time, with the killer intent that they were leaking. She surly thought it was a battle to the death, at one point Kisame did say just that. "What the hell was with all the theatrics at the end then, dattebane, I thought I was going to die. Kisame ripped flesh from my body, it still hurts like a bitch." Her furry burst from her body, she looked at Nagato. "And why the hell didn't you tell me the time was up, weren't you supposed to keep the time for us?"

Nagato sweat dropped. "Kushina I figured you being as capable as you showed that you would keep the time for yourself." Suddenly a golden chain was wrapped around the man. "Wait you aren't in a state of health to try in attack me." He motioned her over the thing he just summoned. "This will heal you, like nothing happened, see no harm no foul."

"You said that you would raise my child if I died, I forgot about the time and fought for my life. What do you mean no harm no foul, I'm physically bleeding here?" She licked her blade and stared straight to Nagato. "I wonder if all Uzumaki blood is red." A devilish grin settled on her face, she tasted her own blood. "Also does is also taste the same?"

As she was approaching him Orochimaru sighed. "You two have time to fooling around later. Right now we must talk business." At that both of them blushed. "You young people have sex as a way of greeting each other now a days. Honestly, what's wrong with your generation? Kushina dear, I didn't know you where into masochism with how you look, there would be blood everywhere by the time you finished."

"Orochimaru-senpai, what are you talking about I…I… I'm a lady if you don't mind." Kushina was as red as her hair at that point. "I just had Naru-chan I'm not like that." She walked towards the massive summoning. "Do I just walk inside it?" Nagato moved his head affirming what she said, and Kushina did just that, before she was astonishingly healed.

"Never the mind with the fornication talk Kushina-chan we have important things to discuss, sit and I will tell you what few people know." Orochimaru waved her off dismissively like she was a child. Kushina sat next to Orochimaru still embarrassed about her own previous actions. "You believe that both I and Kisame are _'evil people'_ right?" She nodded her head with foolproof sureness. "Well that is wrong, you know the reason why I left right, and it was because of me testing one people." She nodded once again. "Well that is only part of the truth. I was doing experiments on behalf of the Hokage's orders. It is known that he had been in all of the great wars so far so it is only logical that the old man has a thirst for power. He came to me with a proposition one day, it was to either have the seat of Hokage or do the '_real_' work that the village required."

"What are you talking about, I believed that The Third choose Minato because he was the better applicant?" Kushina had no idea of what was the man was talking about, everyone was told that when Orochimaru found out that he wasn't chosen as Hokage he was furious. "I saw you the day after the announcement. You looked more than pissed."

"You foolish girl, did you really think that Hiruzen would choose his disciple's pupil over his own student. No, even if the old man was irritated with me he would have rather selected Jiraiya or Tsunade in my stead. What really happened was that he came to me knowing my quench for knowledge and gave me a proposition; on one hand, I could become Hokage and gain the bane of every Kage's existence paper work, with the glory that came with job. Or on the other hand he would give me a secret laboratory to conduct all my experiments without prejudice. Knowing who I am, I choose that latter, the only thing that I had to do to get this marvelous prize was conduct one '_little'_ experiment on his behalf. I should have known it was too good to be true, anyway I accepted his terms and he told me that all he wanted me to do was cultivate some of Hashirama Senju's DNA within sixty children in order to recreate the First's Wood Release techniques." After Orochimaru finished talking his eyes developed a twinkling glimmer, Kushina could see he often enjoyed recalling his experiments.

"It's all a plausible story but there are some major holes in it, for one, what about Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Why didn't one of them take the seat and why choose Minato? Two, if the deal was a mutual agreement between the two of you why did you look so pissed after you lost to Minato. Finally Three, why cultivate any of the First's DNA in the first place, the Senju clan is still thriving." This day was getting to Kushina's head so much had happen to her today; first she wakes from the dead, next she is inducted in to some secret organization headed by the Second Sage of Six Paths. And now this, Orochimaru the traitor of Konoha is telling her that all she believed in was a lie. Not to mention this all happen right after the Kyūbi was ripped from her body.

"All simple answers child. First Jiraiya could not take the seat because he was just starting up his spy network at the time it required to much of his time, Tsunade bless her soul just flat out refused the man. She knew too many people who wanted to become Hokage and just died, she wouldn't take the chair that she blamed their deaths on. Minato was the next best thing, he was the oldest of all of the Sannin's students, he mastered a technique created by the Second Hokage, and had the renown of the 'Yellow Flash'. If the man would choose anyone it would have been him, you surly couldn't be chosen because you weren't born in the village and you were a jinchūriki, until Yagura the Fourth Mizukage did it himself, no one thought it would be a good ideal and look at the state Kirigakure is in now, the man has gone crazy. The reason I looked _'pissed ' _as you say it was a simple ruse. Hiruzen said too many people would be suspicious if I was happy so I need to play the role of an angry loser. Kushina-chan it astonishes me how little you actually knew, please tell me you know why The First was such a special man." Orochimaru looked amused at his last statement looking at the red-headed woman.

Kushina was embarrassed at what he said, she was a jinchūriki thus being privy to a lot of information. She guessed Minato should have known, he was the Hokage, it just surprised her that he never told her any of this information before. They had a no secret type of relationship, but that was a lie as well. She wonder briefly if she actually knew anything about the man she once loved. She heard the older man cough letting her know she had spaced out. "Of course I know why he was special, he was the one that created the ideal of having Ninja villages and he was an extremely powerful man thanks to his Kekkei Genkai Mokuton. It was unrivaled even to today's standers he was tremendously powerful. That is what you're talking about right?"

"Congratulations, you got the answer right ten points to the Uzumaki Clan. Now if the Mokuton was such a strong Kekkei Genkai wouldn't you want it if you were Hokage?" Kushina hesitantly shook her head in a yes way. "Exactly, now imagine seeing three Great Shinobi Wars, you would in any way try to stop another one from happening, and if you had Mokuton no other nation would even try to attack you. The 'Professor' was known for his superior strength, and he couldn't wait for another Senju to accidently come across the skill, after all how old is the Senju clan? Reports say they are directed decedents of The Sage himself and that was how many years ago? In all of that time not one person was reported to have the skill. So the old man had me do the test, practically every baby I injected died immediately. There was one that survived though. The poor child cried non-stop, and he was in tremendous pain I imagine. I told Hiruzen of my success, and as they say the rest is history." Orochimaru leaned back in the couch stretching after telling his story.

Kushina was sitting mouth a gaped open she couldn't believe the Third would do, or ask to do such horrendous things. "How is it that you are so calm about the whole thing, you could have been Hokage thousands would have loved you, now thousands hate you. Aren't you angry?"

"Silly, silly child I'm positively furious about the whole thing but what can I do, it's my word against his, sure I can fight him to the death but he is known as the Kami of Shinobi for a reason." Orochimaru could say it all day but she would never believe it, he was just yawning like they were talking about the weather. "And I was his favorite student, imagine what he will create to say about you once he finds out your alive and one his enemies' team."

"Wait, if this was all true than what happened to the mysterious child? I would have known about him, I was the Hokage's wife I knew ever Shinobi in the village." Kushina would have been pissed if this was all a stunt pulled by Orochimaru 'freshman hazing' as they put it.

"Ooh, sorry with that question you just lost the points you've earned. Kushina-chan tell me did you also know every ANBU that was there." She shook her head no. "Of Corse not that would be dangerous. You probably heard Minato referee to him as Tenzō."

"Tenzō, the little kid that been following Kakashi around lately, he's in the ANBU!" Kushina felt slight embarrassment that she just blurted out like that, but the kid was just ten and came out of the Academy he was not remarkable in any way she saw, was that also just another ploy she was not told about? "Ok so, the kid can use Mokuton, shouldn't the Hokage be putting the kids name on blast for people to fear him?"

At this Orochimaru sighed. "I would like to know why this isn't true, the kid is already in ANBU he is strong enough to defend himself. Though it's probably because the skill in him isn't as strong as it was in the First. Enough with my story, are you curious how Kisame is innocent."

That was true she at least knew Orochimaru before he defected, so she could understand his story; but Kisame was a complete mystery to her. She only knew him by the stories, and they all ways called him The Monster of the Hidden Mist. "Ok you got my attention." She turned to the Shark like man and asked him. "So what is your story, if it isn't what I was told, how are you so innocent to your village lies?"

The man whose skin was as blue as the morning sky just gave her a giant grin. "Wouldn't you like to know Miss Habanero?" Kushina gave him a look of surprise. "Yes I know all about your name, if I tell you about my story you have to promise that I get know your truth and not what floated around the Element Nations." Kushina just shook her head, yes. "Well, like all good stories, it all begin with a girl."

* * *

**A/N: Alright done. This chapter is 5,531 words, chapter will probably now switch to Fridays.**

**If you want to know about the girl that shaped Kisame's life come back for the next chapter. So I know there is a lot different in this chapter. I found Kisame is supposed to be around the same age as Itachi but I found this out after I actually wrote his part down, I also have a lot planned for Kisame in the future so I left him in and now he's around the same age as Kushina and Nagato. Also you will notice there is a slight variations to how I write some things, this is because I'm still testing out the waters of how exactly to write a Naruto Fanfiction; in this chapter I'm getting into more fight scenes, if you want me you explain the justu say so in a review, I'll come back in a day or two and write them out. **

**Dear Readers, I've notice that a couple of people are put off my me using a lot of clans. Well I'm sorry you don't like them but as I believe I said early, non of the clans are just made up the are people from the naruto Universe with that last name, if you want a longer explanation pm me and i will explain exactly why I use so many, also future chapters will have more clans made up after already existing characters. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my BETA reader had some personal problems that I will not disclose that made the posting of the chapter to go back a few days, sorry. **

**Speaking of my elusive BETA reader, you're awesome and next time leave some black and blue marks of your own.**

**Woot! Woot! As of today I have 100 favorites, 20 reviews, and 128 followers. Keep them coming guys. **

**Hi guys welcome back just a little heads up while in the past it will be first person in Kisame's view.**

* * *

People talking "Narutoooooo"

People thinking "_Why is your head so big_"

Demon/Summon talking "**I'm free"**

Demon/Summon thinking "**_Not again"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I've deiced to change up my disclaimer.

There did you like it?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Kisame's Truth**

"At least she was a girl when I first meet her, now she's just another body in the cemetery." Kisame took a deep sigh and lent back in his chair. He exhaled a long breath and started to remember the only girl he has ever truly loved. "Let me take you back to the days of the Third Shinobi War, about fifteen years ago when I was only eight years old."

15 years ago Kirigakure

"All right class gather around I have some dire news." A strange man standing about five ten, wearing regular Kiri garb rose in front of the class, which was Kisame's second year at the Academy. "After this meeting you are to go straight home, do you understand?" The kids in the classroom nods their heads in understanding. "We've now officially entered into a Shinobi Word War. You all will begin fast tracking tomorrow to train to join the battlefield. Class dismissed. I have a meeting to report to." The little kids just stared back at the mysterious man that came into their class room, they wore frozen afraid of what they just heard. "What are you sitting there for, go home hug your mothers today the last day you are children, meet back here at the Academy for announcement tomorrow at zero six hundred, (they stayed stationary in their positions) I said dismissed!"

I got up and ran, I ran through the Academy halls, straight past the shopping district, and through the door of my compound breathing heavily. I had heard about the little skirmishes we had with smaller villages, but I never thought it would evolve into a war. "Mother, Father are you home." I yelled before I even reach the front door of my house, out of the small cylindrical building came out a woman running. She was about twenty-eight like everyone else of the clan she had pale blue skin with the clan's signature marks, black gill like designs under her eyes, she was about medium height, and had her navy blue hair tied up behind her head.

She was already dressed in her shinobi attire. When she came up to me, her son, we embraced each other in a hug that was normally used for funerals. "Musukosan have you heard already? Aoi come outside your son have arrived." Out the door came out a man limping. He was not from the Hoshigaki Clan, but he took his wife last name so that I could grow up in the compound. He had a more normal pale olive color to his skin and unlike his wife, he was not wearing shinobi clothes. He was in his blue and white pinstriped pajamas, the same ones he would wake me up in when I would have night terrors. He was pulled off of active duty because of his injuries in the last war. Since then he spent most of his time doing stuff around the house. "Kisame, get inside the house, we have much to discuss, and little time."

"What's happing, otousan, I'm scared."

"I Know musukosan, we all are." That night my family held each other into the night until we all fell asleep.

Next morning

I awoke to the smell of bacon and my mother's tears, she was assigned to the front lines against Konoha. "Musuko rise up it almost time, and you can't be late, I'm off myself, and I pray that I will see you again."

"Okaasan, I will see you on the field." I said to her with tears bursting forth from my eyes.

Present time

"It was the last time I saw my mother, soon after they also drafted my father. The village needed all help it could get even from a man that would surly die in battle. My father said he was willing to die for the village in place of more children getting killed. Later I was sent to live with my cousins in the compound." Kisame's face grew long speaking about the last time he saw his parents. "And that is all I have to say about that."

"That was to be expected, the same thing happened to me in Uzushio. I was also being trained to join the front lines, and it was during the training they found out about my chains special ability. My chains were considered very special even among the Uzumakis. That's when they decided to send me to Konoha, and become the new Jinchūriki." Out of habit she placed her hand on her stomach where the seal was originally location, now it had switched places with her son. "Enough about the tears Kisame I want to know about this girl, you haven't even said hear name yet."

"Ah, well I didn't even know it for almost a month after I meet her. Her name was Setsuna. It means Calm Snow. We were both Academy students when we first meet."

15 years ago

After the parting words that I shared with my mother that morning, I left for the Academy. When I arrived at the Academy all of the students were in the assembly hall, regardless of their age or grades. We were gathered for a school wide conference. "Welcome back everyone I'm your new headmaster, Kou, you." He said staring at the children listening to him. "Will only call me by Sensei. I want all children from age's seven to ten to go down the hall, you will be taught differently from the children age's eleven to thirteen."

In the days to come it became clear that we, the younger children, were the lucky ones; the other and older group of children were given a quick training and sent directly into the field as support members. More than half of them died that year. The few that did make it transformed Kiri, more for the worse than good, one of the kids that were a part of that group was Yagura and look where he is now. The kids in the younger age were ushered into the field outside behind the Academy. There we saw the familiar faces of our old instructors. Each of the teachers were wearing long heave faces, the instructor from my class, Kenshin, was also there with the rest of them. Kenshin step forward. "I know today has been very taxing on many of you already but it's nowhere near finished, we have much more to do. First all clan born students please move to the right of the field as you all have had more training you will be put together."

That was the first time my heart stopped in its short life, when I saw her, she had mid back long white hair, she was only about four feet tall but it was love at first sight, well at least for me it was. She was standing with a group of girls all looking just as confused as the rest of us, she was from the Yuki clan. Some of my classmates knew about her and said that she was a year ahead of them. (Can you believe it only a year, she had been the same place I was and I never noticed until now, fate was indeed a cruel mistress). A different woman came along with our group her name was Ameyuri Ringo and later she would change my life. She said that she was going to test everyone's skill level for placement. But after seeing Setsuna for the first time, I had felt that I needed to be daring and show off my skills, so I step forward and said that I would go first.

Back than I was as small as the rest of the students, with no real skill, but yet I was determined to get the girl with the white hair to notice me. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and I accept you challenge."

Ameyuri step towards me. "Ah, yes, you are from the shark people. That means you have an especially strong affinity to Water, innate strength, and incredible physical defense. Am I right?" I stepped back, it sounded like she knew me my whole life. "Oh, let me guess you probably prefer taijutsu, did I get anything wrong?"

"How do you know these things, I never meet you a day in my life, am I that transparent?" My ego was damaged, for some random person to come in and see right through me was not good for my young character. I got the feeling that I would not be the only person that would experience that today; this woman seemed to have a talent for bruising developing egos.

"Easy answer little Hoshigaki, it is because of your clan that I know these things, and that's why I am here. For us to work on things people will never expect. Many people think coming from a clan means that they are invincible, and if you also think that way, then it will lead to your down fall." Ameyuri tossed me a wooden sword. From the first moment it hit my hands it was perfectly balanced. "Here kid this is a Bokken, its sword meant to practice with until you can get yourself a real one. You coming from the Hoshigaki clan, so no one will ever expect you to use kenjutsu." She got into a battle stance. "Come one we haven't got all day." I rushed to her with a reckless abandonment and raised the Bokken at her. She side stepped it and chopped me in the back with her hand. "Is that all, I thought you would be stronger." I rose from my spot on the floor and she kicked me in my side. I hit the floor and skidded across the field. "Know when to stay down and when you are beat kid, next."

Present

"The war was actually the best thing that ever happened to me, now that I look back on it." Kisame picked up Samehada and started to toss it in the air. "Especially that day was probably the most important one in my life. Not only was it the day I meet the love of my life it was also the day I fell in love with kenjutsu." Samehada made a soft gurgling sound. "I know boy we are a perfect match."

Kushina arose for her seat in the hearth and pointed a sharp figure at Kisame. "You can understand that thing!? Wait it's a boy?" Kisame just let out a low chuckle while showing his sharp canines, and continued his story.

Past

After Ameyuri had her battle with me, in which I totally got my ass kicked, she started to battle the other students. Most of the other kids were like me, arrogant and surprised when she read them like a page in a book. There was one surprising kid who was forced up, she was scrawny and little with auburn burnt hair that flowed long down her back, and she wore a scruffy blue dress. Unlike every other child there, she seemed to lack any type of confidence, while every kid would make oohs and aahs as Ameyuri fought and broke down people she would just try to hide in the background. As I had never seen her before, and by the size of the girl, I had imagined that she was in a younger grade than me. Ameyuri took notice of the girl and decided to call her out. "You there, come on out I decided that you're next, what's your name?"

The little girl peep and shrunk smaller into herself. "Me?' She said in such a hushed voice that she was barely audible. "I…I…I…I'm Mei Terumī, I come fr…fr…fr…from the Terumī Clan."

The Ameyuri let out a long low whistle. "That's one I haven't heard in a long time, I thought that you guys were wiped out or something."

"N…n…no were small in numbers." The impish girl replied.

"Well kids we have a real treat for you, Miss Terumī here is from one of the nation's weakest clans, once it was fabled that they were there one of the strongest and they displeased one of the Kami and they were punished to lose all their strengths and rote and die. Come on little girl let's see what you got." At this point Mei was tremoring harder as the grown woman degraded her clan. "What's wrong little one are you going to cry because someone talked about your little clan.

"Don't talk about my clan like that." Her voice was even lower than before no one heard a word she said.

"What was that peewee, I couldn't hear you over your quivering." Ameyuri was taunting the small child.

Out from the little girl's body visible chakra burst forth from her. Her voice was louder and clearer when she next spoke. "I said don't talk about my clan like that." A mixture of red, blue, and brown chakra surround her in a cylindrical form, her hair repulsed gravity as it rose from her back. "We're not week!" She charged straight at the woman.

Ameyuri let out a small chuckle. "See that is what I like to see from my students, a strong passion for battle." She pulled to weapons attached to her hip. "Do you see these, little girl, I will give them to you if you can beat me. I will even fight you blind." True enough to her word she closed her eyes and wait until Mei got in striking range. She dip under a high knee the girl aimed for her head and slammed her fist into the girl's stomach. The chakra around the feeble girl receded as she fell to the floor. "You have something inside you that many haven't seen in generations, if you train right you can even become Mizukage, train and never let anyone one look down on you again, do you understand me?"

From the floor the girl, Mei, looked up at her and nodded her head. After that fight many more kids went up against the unbeatable woman until it was Setsuna's turn.

When she walked up my heart stopped, my mouth was dry and, my heart was pounding. I had wanted to see her in battle but I didn't want her to get hurt like everyone else. "My name is Setsuna Yuki and I have the Setton."

"Well aren't I am lucky one, not only do I fight a Terumī, I get to fight someone with the Setton release. For those of you that don't know, Setton is a special skill even among the Yuki clan. They usually use Hyōton, which is just as deadly, or even more so than its counterpart Setton. No one knows exactly why so few members of the clan have it and the others don't. Well let's see what you have."

Immediately the area began to freeze. A ball of snow began to form in her and she raised it forward. "**Setton: Snow Ball**" The small balls of snow started to rapid fire at the woman who grabbed her swords and kept slicing them in half. Ameyuri shunshined from the field of snow and appeared behind her.

"Congratulations girl, you are the first one the make me use any type of ninjutsu. I might even thing about taking you under my wing, if you can touch me that is." Setsuna dropped to the floor and flicked a kunai from her wrist. She made a swiping motion at her feet to cut Ameyuri's Achilles heel. Ameyuri jump above the strike and did a heel kick onto the center of her back, I winced at the sight. "You are enthusiastic aren't you? Well that's too bad because you are a thousand years too young to even breathe same air as me." Setsuna was conquered and paralyzed on the cold hard earth, Ameyuri pointed her long boney fingers at another kid. "You there come one out let's see what you can do."

Present

"Poor Kisame, to see the girl he loved to get destroyed like that, did you help her up." Kushina was in full empathic mode.

"I told you we didn't even talk to each other for a month, me like everyone else just turned around and watched her beat on her next victim." Kisame retorted lazily.

Past One month later.

As soon as placements were done, we were all put in different skill level groups Setsuna, the Mei girl, and me were all in the same class. I was one of the youngest kids in the room, besides Mei that is. The next day after the showdown we were all rapidly increasing our curriculum, apparently my group was one of the stronger ones, since every day we had some other 'teacher' come in and teach us. Because of all the rapid training I gained bulk fast, by a months' time I was almost twice my old weight. "Welcome class, today we are doing taijutsu sparing outside, I want you to pick your own partners now." Another new instructor commanded us to do some extreme sparing was not usual, what was unusual was that we got choose our opponents.

We gathered our belongings and headed past the doors of the Academy, behind the building was the end of the main island, and it gave us opportunity to practice all types of water ninjutsu without trying to gather water from the air. Apparently sometime before my generation somebody decided it would a brilliant ideal to build an archipelago off the coast of Academy. Now not only was there an ocean, but there was also about ten small area sized islands for us to train on as well.

As I looked over the horizon of the dawning sun, this was another new thing that was implemented when we started fast tracking. We had to get up before dawn to start training. I saw this as my opportunity to prove myself to the white haired girl, remember at this time I still didn't know her name. As I walked across the extensive field, a kid maybe half my size stepped up to me. I knew him immediately from his feeble stature, and the trade mark red dots on his forehead that he was a part of the Kaguya Clan. They had one of the most deadly styles of taijutsu, but usually they were physically weak. "I want to be your opponent Hoshigaki." His voice was cold and harsh, our two clans never liked each other much always competing to see who the stronger clan was.

Mentally I cursed myself because I wanted to demonstrate myself to the girl, but as a member of the Hoshigaki clan, I never backed away from a fight. "Anytime Kaguya that is if you can keep up with me." I was trying to be as snide as possible. This got his blood to boil, he pulled out a long dense bone out the palm of his hand, and the end of the bone was as sharp as any blade. I myself had gotten a tantō over the past month and pulled it out.

"Oh does the shark have a little fang." The sarcasm was leaking off of him in steep heaps with a hint of narcissism. From the other arm he pulled out another bone, this one just as lethal. We were loud and getting progressive louder as we spoke.

"Gather around class we have a treat of you to see, two of Kiri's most prominent clans are going at each other." It was funny, this fight was the thing that got her to first notice me, as the crowd gathered around she stood in the back in my corner. I knew that I would have to win if I was ever to be speak to her. "You there." He said pointing at a girl with crystal blue orbs of eyes, and a playful summer green hair. "I want you to be the referee."

The girl walked in-between us and motioned to see if we were bother ready, of course we were. Tension between the two of us had built up from the first time we saw each other. She nodded and jumped back. "Hajime!" She yelled and dropped her hand.

In the little month that we had been in the fast tracking program we had learnt a lot. I flared water chakra into my tantō and dashed at him. As I got within striking distance it looked like he disappeared, then reappearing on my backside, and then he slashed at me with his bones. The first strike bounced off of my skin. "Damn, you shark skinned freak." He yelled in frustration at me, I flipped behind him and pounded into his vertebrae with the point of my elbow. Pain radiated throughout my body.

"You're the one to talk you metal bone mutant." We keep exchange blows with each other, until I realized that we were getting nowhere. I dashed towards the open waters, racing through a set of signs as I did the Kaguya kid followed after me. **"Suiton:** **Seafoam" **The blue-greenish foam spewed from my mouth covering about five yard radius, the foam so thick that it was impossible to see-through it. **"Suiton: Bubble Field"** One hundred golf ball sized bubbles swiftly rose up and spread in the field of foam, I stood in the epicenter of the field of destruction and started to bait my opponent. "What's wrong Kaguya are you scared of a little foam?" I started to throw water shuriken at him. Inside of the salty ring I was wearing a broad grin, knowing that if he didn't come inside he would be seen as a coward.

"Damn you, Kisame, why are you hiding behind jutsu are you afraid that your taijutsu is inferior to mine." He was trying to lure me in return, knowing that he would rather fight me head on than against some random jutsu that he never encountered before. I stayed where I was. The instructors had already pounded it into our heads that there was more to strength than brute force. Getting tired of waiting for me to respond the Kaguya spoke up again. "Fine I will show you what real strength is." He jumped right in front of the field of foam and started to spin. **"Dance of the Corpse Flower." **In the middle of his spin bones grew out from his elbows and knees, the movement was so fast that the foam around him started to flow towards him and dissipate. One of the golf ball bubble hit him and exploded on contact, his rotation just increased as the miniature bombs exploded against him.

By the time his rotation slowed down, he was breathing long slow breaths and drenched in the salt water. "Kaguya give it up you are out of breath and physically strained. I will not take it easy on you." This got his blood to really boil, he retracted the skeletal weapons and charged straight to me. He threw a wild haymaker at my skull, in response I stood still and caught his fist in my palm. "Is that all you got." I had gotten cocky, I thought he was spent and exhausted, but it was all a ploy.

A sinister smile grew to full lengths on his face. "Are all you Hoshigaki not only thick headed as well as thick skinned?" **"Mokotsu*: Blade."** I felt that under my hand, his hand's bones were morphing around in his body, it was a brief second where his hand seemed to disappear and what took its place was a sharp edged blade. Because my hand was enclosed around what was formally a hand the blade pierced through my skin and burrowed into my flesh. I let out a scream of pain and let go of his hand.

I was in desperation mode and my mind was screaming at me to dull the pain somehow, knowing I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing I could think of. I raised my bloody hand and flicked the blood into his eyes. The Kaguya yelled about the blood in his eyes when I took my opportunity. I pulled out some ninja wire and dashed around him, every time I circled him the wire would ensnare him more. As I was coming to a finish I strung him up from tree in the vicinity. My hand was bleeding and I was slipping out of conscious. "Submit I have you caught, I will electrocute you if you try to move." Obviously I didn't know any Raiton but he didn't need to know that.

I saw that he was about to move. But that's when I feigned some hand signs, he got nervous. "Fine I submit." I laughed before passing out.

Hours later

I woke in a start, I felt as if I was drowning, when I saw there was mounds of water surrounding me. I knew that a lot of time had passed because the sun was no longer a shade of soft glowing plums, and baby blues. Now the sun seemed to me a more somber color of a low burring flame with deep blues. The room that I was inside, was covered in white and there was a sheet surrounding my bed, so I figured I was in the hospital wing. It took me a second to realize there was another person in the room. I turned in looked into a soft heart shaped face with hazel brown eyes, with white hair. My dream girl woke me up, and I had no idea why. My voice went cold. "Are you hear to laugh at me?"

Her face hardened when she realized that her waterboarding** worked. "No, I want you to be my rival." I was in disbelief, in my eyes I lost the battle yet she wanted me to be her equal.

"Why would you want that I lost my match, I passed out on the field. If it was on the battlefield, then I would be dead right now."

"It's because you're a survivor, just like me, that last move you did had no planning to it yet you still got him to give up. Now he's ashamed and won't look anybody in the eyes, you did that because of your instincts. I want someone like that as my rival. We won't have restrictions to our strength if we train with each other." This girl not only was the girl beautiful she was also clever. That day changed my life.

Present

"Alright, that's it I'm done." Kisame got up and dusted off his pants, and started to walk away.

"WAIT, what how are you done, you can't just leave there, I have so many questions left unanswered." Kushina was frantic she was getting absorbed into Kisame's story and wanted to hear it to the end, how did she die, why did Kisame defect, and hell she even wondered at this point how was it that he got Samehada.

Kisame gave her a faint wave of his hand. "Fine, fine, if you must know, but what about Naruto aren't you worried about him? You haven't even seen him since we began our fight." Kushina dropped to the floor, somehow she had gotten so absorbed in the fast pace of things that was happening that she had forgotten about her son. She felt like she was the worst mother in the world.

"Dattebane, my baby." She got up and rushed out of the room and ran straight down the street.

Nagato sweat dropped. "She does know that she doesn't know how to get around the city right?" suddenly a golden chain burst back through the doors and wrapped around him.

When the chains were fully wrapped around him a red haired woman peeked her head through the doors. "Nagato how could you let me leave when I haven't been here for more than a day? You're still my guide." She dashed off again with a chained Nagato flying behind her.

Konan raised up out her seat to see if her friend was alright, suddenly the doors rumbled again and the Uzumaki duo burst through with Kushina looking straight at Kisame. "Kisame don't let this get you off scot free, will meet back up for the rest of the story." She was off again and this time it was for good.

"Ku, ku, ku Kushina-chan is just as much of a scatterbrain as I remember, I do believe Akatsuki has just gotten more lively now that she has joined." Orochimaru laughed as he had gotten up to dust off his pants.

"Orochimaru" Came a sweet voice. "What do you mean by that, you know that I've been here the whole time are you saying that I'm not lady enough for you." A kunai of paper was sitting on her wrist.

"Now, now Konan that's not what I meant, you knew that." Orochimaru was thinking that today had become a rather color full day and it wasn't getting any duller. "There is no need for you to get mad.

* * *

**Marked (*) explanation:**

**Mokotsu - Bone model**

**Waterboarding - Waterboarding is a form of torture, more specifically a type of water torture, in which water is poured over a cloth covering the face and breathing passages of an immobilized captive, causing the individual to experience the sensation of drowning. Waterboarding can cause extreme pain, dry drowning, damage to lungs, brain damage from oxygen deprivation, other physical injuries including broken bones due to struggling against restraints, lasting psychological damage, and death. Adverse physical consequences can manifest themselves months after the event, while psychological effects can last for years.**

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here today, 4,856 is the word count pre a/n's. Today was a little short but hopefully the original content made up for that. Shocker next chapter will be changed to Sunday and if you guest it good for you, go out and bye yourself a pint of the finest. **

**After next chapter I'm think about changing it to once a month and making the story about twice as long, give me your thought on it. Also for anyone who leaves a review I always try to respond if its a question bye pm the person, so if you are a guest I can't relay a response to you. Sorry. **

**As always stay frosty my friends. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, yes the new chapter is late once again but I had real life problems that delayed it a few hours so…**

**As always thanks to my ****BETA Lancelot Seiten. **

* * *

People talking "Narutoooooo"

People thinking "_Why is your head so big_"

Demon/Summon talking "**I'm free"**

Demon/Summon thinking "**_Not again"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: (Insert something witty about DunkenBunny not owning here)

**Chapter Four: We have a meeting with a Demon to attend. **

Right up until the day Kushina Uzumaki was brought into Amegakure, the everyday life in the city was mundane, and there hasn't been joy in the streets since before the Second Shinobi War. Now two red heads could be seen walking down the street, one is moping while the other is on the verge of laughter. "Nagato, what am I supposed to do? I'm officially the worst parent in the world, my baby Naru-chan, who was born not more than a three days ago has barely seen me." Kushina was depressed. Sure, she was just inducted into a secret organization, but she forgot all about her baby in the process. "What if he doesn't recognize me?" The sun was already starting to set for the day, she had spent another day away from her child.

"Kushina Uzumaki, you do realize that he is still a new born baby right? I highly doubt he even recognize himself." The other man in question, Nagato, was on the verge of laughing. Kushina had been dejected since they left the headquarters of Akatsuki. "And I'm pretty sure there are worse mothers than you, at least you feel guilty for forgetting him." They had been having this conversation for a while now, Nagato could help but laugh at the situation, she was still cleaning blood off her hands and yet she was worried about her child. "Don't worry you have the rest of your life to make it up to him." They were walking because Kushina didn't want to rely on Nagato to go everywhere, so she was remembering everything that they passed.

Kushina was getting optimistic when she her that. "Yeah, your right, I have the rest of my life to make him my little Ōji*." She suddenly developed a gloomily mode. "Yeah, he'll be the Ōji of nothing, and we don't even have a place to live here. And it's not like I can just go on missions to raise money, who would watch him?" A small personal rain cloud appeared over her head, she sunk into herself and talked to the air around her. "That's right Kushina, rush to you baby when you have no roof to be under, he'll love to sleep in gutters."

Nagato really felt sorry for the woman, at first he just wanted to tell her not to be stupid and realize that she would just live with him. After all a clan must have a compound, right? But as she got more and more depressed, he realized that she had adamant reason to be worried. She was in a foreign village that she knew nothing about, and with no one she could rely on. Sure they were related but they barely knew each other. On top of all that, she was broke and was with a newborn child. She was truly a struggling single mother in this world of pain. So he didn't say anything while she went on about her sorrow, she deserved that at least.

With every word Kushina said she became more and more depressed, and she felt bad that she was dumping all of this on a stranger. The more she walked the more she wanted to turn around and leave Naruto, she figured that he would have a better chance of survival if he just stayed with Nagato. They were walking around a corner when they entered the Clan District. She stopped and felt worse than before, here she was just putting forth all her sorrow in front of Nagato forgetting in which he said earlier that he wanted to rebuild the Clan, she calmed her mind. Did that mean that he had already prepared a compound for them? As they kept walking neither of them said a word, Kushina was tired of depressing herself and Nagato was scheming with himself.

As they walked through the Clan District she noticed it wasn't that large, she figured most clans would had assimilated into bigger villages, but here was a few that she recognized, there was both the Hogo, and Gensokyūshū.** "So how far is your place." It was the first time she spoke since entering the Clan District, she had noticed that the compounds had gotten bigger as they went further into the back of the District. She had wanted to ask if she would also live there but she felt that it would be invasive.

"After I killed Hanzō I changed a lot about this place, up until I took over most of everyone lived in shanties. Hanzō liked to portray that we were just as well off as any other Element nation but the truth was far off. I lived for the longest in a house Jiraiya-sensei procured for us, back when he stilled cared that is." Nagato lost the shine in his eyes once again as he said the perverted Sages name.

They were rounding the eighth compound when Kushina decide to speak up again. "Why do you hate Jiraiya so much? It sounds to me like you had fond memories of the man."

"That question has no simple answer Kushina, he found us begging in the Third War. Believe it or not Orochimaru told him it would be better just to kill us, of course it was to protect us from the horrors of the war that was happening. Yet instead of that Jiraiya told him that he would stay behind for a while and teach us how to survive, and he stayed with us for a long time. But it was difficult for him just to leave his village in the middle of a war, he stayed with us for about a two years. He told us that we were strong enough to protect ourselves so he had to leave. Though the truth was we weren't, my brother in all but blood, Yahiko died believing in what Jiraiya said. So I hate him for it, I blame Jiraiya for Yahiko's death and I'm not alone Konan also blames him. Why do you think that he couldn't find us before? It's because were staying away from him and all of his lies." The royal purple rings that made up Nagato's eyes were light ablaze with rage and passion. "So that's why Kushina, that is why I hate the Jiraiya-sensei so much."

Kushina felt sorry for the man, he was never able to know the Jiraiya that she knew. Before her 'death' she was known as the best fūinjutsu user around the village. Jiraiya was the one who had taught her a lot of what she knew. He had felt sorry that she wouldn't learn seals from her own clan so he took it upon himself to train her and Minato in the art. She still remembered the long nights he would work with the two of them to get a sealing complex just right. In fact if it wasn't for those long nights, she and Minato stayed up studying they probably wouldn't have fallen so deeply for each other. "I can understand that Nagato but you must know he would have to leave sooner or later."

Nagato stopped in the middle of his pace and gave a soft chuckle. "That's the thing, we didn't. We were so young and depended on him that we thought that he would always be there for us." He looked down at his feet and tensed up. "The time we truly needed him, he was nowhere to be found."

Kushina place a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for that but, he did have to protect Konoha from intruders…" Kushina was going to continue until.

"HE WAS SPOSED TO PROTECT US!" Nagato fell to the ground in tears, Kushina rushed over to him and laid her arms over him. She was about embrace him as if his tears and sorrow were her own, but suddenly the sky broke open and let down a downpour of rain. It seemed as if Nagato was truly blessed by the Kami because they forced the skies open for him to hide his tears.

They stayed there for quite a while until Nagato raised up. "I am sorry that you had so see me in such a state. It is just that Jiraiya brings up lots of emotions for me. That is why we, the Akatsuki will finish the mission what was ordained to us not only the Sage of Six Paths, but also Yahiko. As you can tell I might have the Rinnegan but it was Yahiko that build Akatsuki up from the ground. It was him that thought of the New Dawn."

Kushina rose from the place she occupied on the floor, they both gathered their bearings and started back down the street. "Nagato, you never told me what the goal of Akatsuki actually is. I know it has to deal with bringing the world to peace but you never explained how you intend to do that."

Nagato knew that this question was coming, he just hoped that Kushina would be open to listening to him before she got mad. "Now Kushina, before you get mad will you promise listen to my whole plan first, aright?"

Kushina had no idea why she would get mad, yet Nagato seemed a bit nervous. She felt that she should say 'no', but she knew if she did, he would never tell her their true goal. "I promise, now what's with all these secrets?"

Nagato inhaled a massive quantity of air than let it out. "Do you know why the First Shinobi World War happened?" Kushina gave him a negative response. "Like all great tales it involved the Bijū. Madara Uchiha was the first person in recorded history to use the Bijū as weapon, he and Hashirama Senju battle each other the Valley of the End. The reason for the battle has been lost in time but the outcome would forever be immortalized. Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama sealed the Kyūbi into herself become the first jinchūriki since the Sage himself. After the fight Hashirama and Mito traveled the nation capturing all the Bijū, to everyone's surprise they did not keep the beast. He instead called a conference of the most prosperous nations and distributed them in hope of making peace. For about the first ten minutes the meeting went great, Hashirama passed out the Bijū to who he thought worthy, then once the leaders had the monsters in their grasp, the atmosphere changed. The talks of peace were replaced by war, and anger. A war broke out in that meeting, which turned into the first shinobi war." Nagato stopped in his tracks, from Kushina's point of view the Sun glowed behind him, lighting his entire body ablaze.

"So your saying that the Bijū are the root of all the war, because that is wrong, you said it yourself earlier that war happened even before chakra became known. It is human nature to fight." Kushina had no idea of how the Bijū even tied into what the goal of Akatsuki was, they were best of pure hate, how could Nagato's noble goal include such horrendous brutes.

"No, Bijū may not be the root of wars, but they are the ultimate weapons for it. That is why the goal of Akatsuki is the capture all the Bijū, and use them to force the village to behave under the threat of destruction by them. You see the first war happened because the villages felt they had power to start wars, if we take that power away, and use it against them they have no choice but to behave." Nagato knew that he would receive backlash from the villages and had to take the Bijū by force, but that is why he was recruiting such strong people.

"What you are saying is ludicrous, most of the Bijū are contained within the strongest villages out there. No village will hand over their jinchūriki to a third party. And what will happen to the people themselves? Most of the jinchūriki are grown people and they won't just join your village if you ask nicely."

"Now, now Kushina you promised me you wouldn't be rash." Nagato turned around and kept walking down the street. "I have a simple plan to work out those minor bumps that you pointed out. We must extract the Bijū from the alive jinchūriki, I have procured an item passed down from the First Sage that will hold the beast. With this item we can release pressurized beams of the combined chakra that it holds. Essentially the item or more precisely is a giant structure, is a Bijū cannon of sorts that can be used as our medium of destruction. It is called the Gedo Statue, you may have noticed it within the base of Akatsuki."

"There is no way to even extract a Bijū without killing the jinchūriki, and what about the Kyūbi? Will you just kill Naruto? Because I won't let you." Kushina's sword appeared in here hands. "I will kill you this moment if you consider laying a hand on my child." She raised her weapon into a ready stance.

Nagato just waved his hands off at her. "We still have much to discuss and Naruto will never be in any type of danger, I give you my word. The boy's father did a fantastic job of sealing the Kyūbi, he splinted the beast's chakra into two halves. All we need to do is find the other half and seal it instead."

The metallic weapon poofed into smoke as Kushina jogged to catch up with the man. "Fine then, but if you ever think about harming a hair on my child I will fillet you, and how is this plan of yours peace, Nagato? All I see in this scheme is ruling the world by fear, and fear is not the same as peace."

"Is that true, Kushina? Yes they may fear me and they may even fear each other, but it is because of fear that drives people into peace, how do you believe that the war ended four years ago?" Once again Nagato stopped his form while blocking Kushina's view of the compound that was behind him.

"Like all other wars it was ended by an armistice treaty. You should know that better than anyone that most of the war was fought in Ame." She responded in a huff.

"Yes, exactly like every other war it was ended by an armistice treaty, but what is armistice?" Nagato waited a briefly for a response from Kushina but she never answered. "You see all armistice are cease fire agreements. Now if that is all it is then why does it last for so long? It is because of fear, after finally ending the fights they experience a brief interlude of peace that they are afraid of losing and going back to war. It is because of this fear that peace is made, and so fear is the cause of peace in the world of ours. Now you that you know this you have to decide, will you continue with me down this path or will you run?"

Kushina didn't know what to think, at first she believed that Nagato's goal was a noble and good one. But this the killing of people just so that he can control the Bijū confused her and, she just didn't know what to do. "Nagato, I'm assuming that you want me to answer this question now right?" The purple eyed man stared straight into her soul, that second she knew the answer was yes. "You know that I have nowhere else to go?" Again he gave her a strong stair. "Fear, huh? I guess you are right, fear does create peace, normally I would just say no. Yet, you know I can't do that, so now I'm afraid and because of my fear I will accept your decision. But know this Nagato Uzumaki I will never kill a jinchūriki, and it's not because of fear. It's because I was one of them before. It will do you good to remember that."

Nagato merely smirked and stepped to the side, the diming rays of light shone through the sky and illuminated the complex that he was blocking. From the earth rose a metal structure unlike any other in the village, the foundation of the land was drenched by a fire so red it was competing with the evening sun who could burn the most. The walls were burned black by the fires it stood on, which all laid under a golden roof that shone as bright as the mooring sky. And that was only the first house in the compound. "Kushina Uzumaki, welcome to your new home." Nagato raised a long finger and pointed to a building that could battle the Kyūbi for size. "That is my home, Naruto is there right now." He spread out his arms to the rest of the compound. "Any other place is yours for the picking."

Kushina fell to the floor and broke out into tears, she had a home. "Dattebane, you idiot why did you let me believe I was going to be homeless."

Nagato smirked. "It was for I could see this." He reached down and picked up Kushina. "Come on lets go see your son." Kushina just nodded.

Kushina burst into the nursery Nagato had made for Naruto. A black haired woman about 5'9" stood up from a rocking chair next to the crib. "Lord Nagato, I see you are back." Upon taking in her full appearance, you could tell that she was reaching the last years of her life. Creases from the many smiles she had in her life shown near her lips, which cracked from no longer caring about keeping them moist.

"Yes Nana, I am back thank you for watching over Naruto for me." Nagato turned to Kushina who had a puzzled look on her face. "Did you believe that I would leave Naruto alone?" The woman bowed towards Nagato and discreetly made her way out of the small room.

Kushina actually didn't care for the woman that was watching over her son one way or the other. She just realized that again how much she had failed Naruto, this morning when she left him she rushed out, not even making sure someone would watch and protect him. That's when she promised to herself to never be so foolish again. She scooped Naruto up from the blankets that he was buried in, and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Nagato." She said his name with a harsh demeanor.

Nagato looked at her with a curious gaze, he had figured that she would want to spend time with her child so he was about to leave. "Is everything ok Kushina, I promise you that Nana is strictly profession she would have watched over your child like he was her own." After all the only thing he figured she would have a problem with was the mysterious woman that was watching over her son.

Kushina shook her head at the man. "It isn't about the woman, you swear to me that Naruto is of no danger from your plans right?" Nagato nodded his head at the woman in the room. "So you would not mind if I proved it?"

Nagato was perplexed, how could she prove that what he said was true? "Be my guest, but I have no proof besides what you saw and heard." Kushina nodded and untangled a hidden brush in a lock of her hair. Nagato gasped. "Do you always keep that in there?"

Kushina quirked an eyebrow at the man. "I'm a level eleven seal master, did you think that I wouldn't have a brush on me at all times." She gave the man a small smirk. "You really don't know any of the Uzumaki skills do you?"

"I don't see how me not knowing about our family traits have anything to do with keeping a brush hidden in your hair." This was one of the more exquisite conversations that Nagato had in a long time.

"Dattebane!" Kushina had a broad grin on her face. "I get to teach the Second Sage all about fūinjutsu." She seemed like she was having fun with his ignorance.

"Hey, I know how to make Explosive Tags." At this point Kushina fell onto the floor laughing.

After a brief interlude of hysterical laughter from Kushina and depression from Nagato, Kushina started to continue. "You have much to learn, you should have at least learn how to create those back in Uzushiogakure before the war even started. Speaking of Uzushiogakure, I don't remember any Nagato, where were you?"

Nagato sighed and shook his head. "My father and all his infinite wisdom choose to leave Uzushiogakure before I was born with my mother, they settled down here in Ame and lived peacefully for a while. I was never trained in shinobi arts because he said that we would just be simple folk. At the start of the war one day a group of Konoha ninja broke in looking for food, they killed my parents I blacked out after that."

Kushina had a hand raised over her face in disgust, it was horrible that any Konoha ninja would just kill innocent civilians. "Well you have me now, I will have you become an expert in our arts in no time. Here's your first lesson, watch." Kushina quickly did the mouse and rat seals. "That was **Uzumaki Style: Infinite Ink**. It converts your chakra into ink, you can direct the ink onto any object. If you are skilled in it you can make kanji appear on any surface, like this." She repeated the seals, and the room light up with black ink, each stroke of the symbols were perfect and seamed computer generated. The ink coved all of the wall in the small room and pointed to Naruto's crib. "Are you ready?" Nagato nodded his head, Kushina got up and drew a circle with the brush around Nagato. She walked over to her son and created a complex seal over the Kyūbi's "_Minato was a good seal master, I have to create a sixteen trigram seal to go into this_." Sweat on her brow was visible, she was in deep contraction. "**Sixteen Trigram seeing into the demon.**"

Nagato was fascinated by what the woman was doing, ink was flying about the room she looked beautiful but deadly. Suddenly all the ink in the room light up and the room was cover in a bright light. He had to close his eyes for the fear of going blind, when he opened them again all he saw was whiteness. "Kushina what is this." He was no longer sitting in a chair he was standing up in an empty space full of white nothingness. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a figure running up to him.

When Kushina caught up to Nagato she wiped her forehead. "That's good you didn't land too far away, wouldn't have wanted you to be lost in Naruto's mind."

Nagato was nodding his head. "Yes, yes that is good because… did you just say that we were in your infant son's mind?"

Kushina gave him a dumfounded look. "How else would I prove that you are telling me the truth, we are going to go see the giant fur ball."

The eyes popped out of Nagato's head, he had to pick them up and place them back in. "Wait not only are we in your son's mind, we are going to go and see the Kyūbi no Yōko?" Kushina just gave him a duh look. "Ok, is this something normal for you? Because it's not for everyone else, and how will we find it? Everything around here is just blank."

Kushina placed a tentative hand one his shoulder. "Of course this is normal for me, I told you remember that I was a jinchūriki. And this." She pointed at the emptiness around them. "Is not blank we are in Naru-chans Mindscape, its empty right now because he has nothing to form what it should look like. A jinchūrikis Mindscape is created based on their emotions, mine was the house I grew up in, and the Kyūbi was in the basement of my mind, therefore he was in the basement of my old house. That is why it is crucial that we do not mess with his mind while we are here, you got that?" The man agreed with her. "Good, we will find the Kyūbi with this." She pulled out a small toy whistle shaped like the Kyūbi.

"Hey didn't you just say that we shouldn't mess around with Naruto's mind and where did that come from?" He was worried, and he didn't want to leave any part of himself behind in the baby's mind.

"This." She said pointing at the small object in her hands. "I created it into the seals so we can find the Kyūbi in Naruto's mind without harming him. At most, it will tickle him. Don't worry soon enough you will learn how to do all of this and much more if thing works out for you." She gave a wink to him at the end, it seem it hide a more sinister purpose. She grabbed onto the whistle and blow into it with all of her breath. The low pitch sound vibrated all around them, after a while of waiting a low yelling of a growl could be heard coming from their right. She grabbed onto Nagato's arm and dragged him into the direction. "Come on it's this way."

Over the course of the next hour they stopped and blew the whistle about a half dozen times. As they continued down their path, they notice that the air around them started to get colder, and the brightness of space seemed to dim down too. Now after about an hour of searching they found a single dark hall springing up from the empty abyss. "I thought you said that Mindscapes were created on emotions, how is this built?"

Kushina shook her head at the man. She was speechless; she didn't know why it was like this, it was even an anomaly to her. "Come on this is where the Kyūbi must be." As they walked in the hall the temperature drop about another twenty degrees. "I can tell were getting closer I can fell his presence."

After another ten minutes of walking they reached an open valley in the middle of night. "Kushina, where are we? This is definitely not the mind of an infant baby. He has yet to even see any of this to recreate it."

Kushina gulped. "I think we are in the mind of the Kyūbi, if I'm correct that hallway was a passage between Naruto's mind and his." In the distance the brush was moving as something was coming through it. "RUN!" Now that they were in the Kyūbi's mind she didn't know what it could do, and that was dangerous.

They dashed back to the hall they came from, and they could feel the monovalent presence creeping up on them. They were about to reach the hall when Kushina felt fur wrap around her foot and pull her. Nagato heard her screams, he looked back and she was nowhere to be seen. Minutes passed by in complete silence, suddenly the earth shook and he saw a giant explosion in the distance. "KUSHINA!" He yelled her name and his voice strained, and dashed off to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Reaching a clearing, he saw why Kushina was chosen to carry the beast before. She was standing in the middle of the field eyeing the great beast, it was smaller than it was when he saw it released in Konoha. Inside of Kushina's hand was a chain-linked weapon covered in a yellow aura. "Nagato, about time you got here, I need some help to subdue it." The Bijū sunk one of its tails into the ground and it appeared behind him. With the force of a tornado it knocked into him, he flew towards Kushina.

Nagato went through a few quick seals and a mound of soft earth rose up and caught him. **"Kushina-chan did you bring me another toy to play with?"** The beast showed a wide smile his sharpen canine teeth shown in the dark sky.

A tick mark appeared on Kushina's head. "Kyūbi all I came here for was for you to answer a question. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way." The beast let out a growl that pushed them back a couple of feet. "Hard way it is. Nagato." The man looked at her in desperation, after all it was his first time standing toe to toe with a Bijū. "I need you to distract it so I can stop it."

Nagato merely nodded his head. He was ashamed of himself that he acted so weak, dammit he was the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths, the Kyūbi should be afraid of him. Out of his arm a long black rod came out. The end had a sharp point he aimed at the monster and let it fly.

The Kyūbi saw the rod fly towards him, and he let out a breath to stop it in its tracks. He knew that Kushina would try to subdue him with those damned chains of hers, so he knew he had to act fast. Fanning his tails out a he was going to summon a tornado, when he felt that the earth under his feat was trembling. Looking down at the earth he saw the other human that Kushina brought with her. With furry in his heart he took to the skies blocking out the moon, gathering chakra in his mouth he let out a **bijūdama, **the purple swollen ball flew towards the humans.

Nagato saw the massive ball flying towards them and only guessed trouble, so he jumped into the sky and put his hands out in front of it. "**Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**" Nagato yelled as the bomb hit his hands. The bomb was absorbed into Nagato's body, but with a prize. From his wrists to his shoulders, the fabric was torn off and his hands were bloody and bruised, the scaring continued up his hands and led onto his torso. He landed on the ground only to see the Kyūbi charging at him.

"**Human, you seem like fun." **Setting his body on fire, the Kyūbi slammed right into Nagato. The little man skidded across the ground and rose slowly back to his feet. Looking pissed he raised his battered hands and the Kyūbi flew backwards. **"Funny you remind me of someone I once knew." **

Nagato bite his thumb and let the blood flow, flying threw more seals the man slammed his hands onto the ground. To large screens of smoke appeared out of the air, from the smoke two large birds appeared one was made of electricity and the other was made of fire. "Amaterasu twins I need your help, we need to subdue the Kyūbi."

"**Dame straight you need our help, I want a fifty thousand fish offering first." **The hawk like bird that radiated lighting spoke up to Nagato.

"**Don't mind my younger brother Nagato-san we will help you."** The other more elegant bird that resembled a raven with fire wisping around it spoke.

Nagato smirked. "Ai, you are the more reasonable one."

"**Hmph, what did you expect I am the older one." **The Phoenix relayed with a smirk.

"**Only by like a decade, oneechan." **The Thunderbird quirked behind her.

Nagato sweat dropped they had no sense of time. Just than the Kyūbi spoke up. **"Yum, what delicious treats you brought me I haven't had chicken in a millennium." **

Nagato shook his head, wondering if all immortals were like this. "Come on twins lets go." Nagato lead the trio to a head on assault against the Kyūbi. The birds combined their forms to transform into on giant bird that burnt fire and lighting. The bird flew right into the Kyūbi only for it to bite into its tail feathers forcing the two to split again.

In a moment of surprise the Kyūbi was unguarded and the Thunderbird, Aki sent a stream of lighting at the fox. Getting shocked made the fox fly back into the ground and landing on its back. **"Oneechan did you see that." **The bird happily chirped.

Ai saw tails creep up from behind her brother gearing to striking him, she flapped her wings creating a forest of fire heading towards the fox. She was too late the tails reach the Thunder bird and smash straight in the heart causing it to dispel. In desperation the Phoenix rushed at the Kyūbi only for it to also be attacked from the behind by the Kyūbi's paws, crushing its chest, dispelling it too. **"Little human that was quite the work out, thanks." **The fox said with a wicked sneer.

Nagato was sad that both of his summoning were just taken out that quickly by the fox but they did buy Kushina a lot a time, he just hoped it was enough. "Kushina are you ready?" He looked back at the woman with amazement, somehow in the time he had been battling the Bijū she had created a creature of her own.

A version of the Kyūbi looked back at him; it was made of metal and radiated with the same yellow chakra her weapon had earlier. On top of the creature was Kushina. "Nagato, move out of there. I can trap him now." After Nagato ran out of the way she charged at the Kyūbi. Nagato had seen a lot of strange and peculiar things through his life, but he never thought he would see a more peculiar sight than what he was seeing right now. The Kyūbi actually looked afraid, not even after the fight he had with it did the beast show any fear but now was different.

The Kyūbi knew what was coming, he had been so caught up in the other fight and forgot about Kushina, and now she was going to bound him again. Out of desperation the he let out, multiple small **bijūdama** hoping it would stop here. The bombs only reflected of the chains and exploded elsewhere. Once the chains untangle from the current form, they stared to wrap around the fox. Two long chains wrapped around the moon and pulled the Kyūbi onto it. Kushina went through a long list of seals the result was giant Torii*** to appear and land on each one of his nine tails, mid body, and neck. "Now are you ready to answer my questions." Kushina had a triumphant look on her face.

* * *

**Marked (*) explanation:**

*** Ōji-prince**

**** My OC Clans even thou I mentioned them they won't have a strong part in my story. The most that will happen with that they will be used as filler character they will not have a main role in the story. **

***** Tradition Japanese Gates**

_**I added the two mythical animals to the fight because Nagato does as the Rinnegan that lets him summon all types of funky creatures tell me what you think. **_

* * *

**A/N: Since no one protested the ideal of me cutting the story down to once a month the change will start to take effect. The next chapter will be put out most likely some time at the beginning of next month. There is no definite time because it's my first time doing this. Hopefully by doing this the chapters will be longer and better written. **

**This chapter was 5828 word before a/n that's the longest yet if I'm not correct. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bundle up and my rabbit whole and go asleep. Stay frosty friends. **


End file.
